Love Me
by lovara
Summary: Kehidupan Huang Zi Tao yang sangat sempurna,terlahir di keluarga yang sangat kaya,teman-teman yang selalu bersamanya dan seorang kekasih yang begitu mencintainya. Namun tak banyak yang mengetahui bahwa namja bermata panda itu mempunyai sebuah rahasia besar,bahkan teman dan kekasihnya pun tidak mengetahuinya..
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE ME**

**Author: Lovara**

**Cast: KrisTao + Member EXO + SNSD + Super Junior and other.**

**Genre: Family,Romance,Friendship**

**Summary: Kehidupan Huang Zi Tao yang sangat sempurna,terlahir di keluarga yang sangat kaya,teman-teman yang selalu bersamanya dan seorang kekasih yang begitu mencintainya. Namun tak banyak yang mengetahui bahwa namja bermata panda itu mempunyai sebuah rahasia besar,bahkan teman dan kekasihnya pun tidak mengetahuinya..**

**...**

**WARNING: YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO CRACK PAIR,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT**

**...**

**Meskipun hanya sebuah tulisan Fiksi,tapi tolong hargai karya seorang author. Jangan memplagiatnya tanpa seijin author. Cerita di FF ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan nyata para cast,jadi jangan menjudge mereka. **

**...**

Seorang maid dengan seragam khas mereka,biru muda dengan sedikit warna putih,membuka sebuah pintu kamar berwarna putih bersih. Maid itu memasuki kamar yang masih gelap,dengan cekatan ia membuka kain penutup jendela,membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk dan membangunkan sebuah gundukan ditengah ranjang.

"Eughhh..." gundukan ditengah ranjang itu bergerak tak tentu karena sinar matahari yang masuk mengenai wajahnya.

"Tuan muda ini sudah waktunya bangun" ucap maid itu sambil menyiapkan seragam sekolah yang akan dipakai tuan mudanya.

"5 menit lagi noona"

"Anda akan terlambat bangun jika seperti ini,apa perlu saya panggilkan Sica eonnie untuk membangunkan tuan muda?"

Mendengar sebuah nama yang menurutnya sangat menakutkan,gundukan itu yang ternyata seorang namja dengan mata pandanya bergegas bangun dan memasuki kamar mandi. Melihat tingkah tuan mudanya yang sangat lucu,maid itu tertawa pelan.

"Jangan tertawa Seo noona" teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi.

Huang Zi Tao,kini sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan rapi. Ia sedang menikmati sarapan yang sudah dibuat oleh para maidnya. Rumah yang mungkin lebih pantas disebut istana ini,Tao hanya tinggal bersama 9 maid dan 15 orang pengawal yang selalu menjaga rumahnya dari para pencuri,mengingat orang tua Tao merupakan salah satu dari 10 orang yang paling berpengaruh dikorea.

Orang tua Tao lebih suka mengurus bisnis nya diluar negeri,hal ini sudah terjadi sejak Tao berusia 2 tahun. Oleh karena itu Tao lebih akrab bersama para maid dan pengawalnya. Ia menganggap mereka semua adalah keluarganya.

"Tuan muda,apa perlu saya siapkan mobil?" tanya seorang namja dengan pakaian setelan resmi.

Tao meletakkan sendok dan garpunya,kemudian ia menatap maid yang berdiri berjejer disebelah kirinya dan para pengawal disebelah kanannya.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan bersikap formal padaku,kalian semua sudah ku anggap hyung dan noona ku,panggil saja aku Tao dan jangan gunakan kata-kata formal itu terdengar sangat aneh" celotehnya.

Taeyeon,seorang maid senior maju dari barisannya dan menatap tuan mudanya yang tengah merajuk. "Kami merasa tidak enak jika tuan besar dan nyonya besar mendengar hal ini,kami akan dicap sebagai pegawai yang tidak tahu sopan santun"

"Mereka tidak disini noona,bukankah sudah 2 tahun ini mereka tidak pulang?lagi pula sebagian waktu ku kuhabiskan bersama kalian jadi kalian lah keluarga ku" ucap Tao

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah noona,hyung...kalian tidak menyayangi ku lagi eoh?" rengek Tao.

"Bbuing...bbuing"

Senjata andalan Tao muncul disaat yang tepat,siapa yang bisa menolak aegyo yang dilakukan Tao,jika boleh berlebihan patung es pun akan mencair bila melihat aksi aegyo namja panda itu.

"Baiklah baiklah" ucap Taeyeon akhirnya menyerah setelah mendapat serangan yang sangat mematikan itu.

"Yey..." sorak Tao girang.

Ting Tong...

"Biar aku yang bukakan" ucap Yoona dan Yuri bersamaan. Kemudian dua maid itu melesat menuju pintu depan.

Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang namja tinggi yang sangat tampan,Kris. Kris yang sudah sering mengunjungi rumah Tao masuk setelah Yoona dan Yuri membuka kan pintu untuknya. Ia segera menuju ruang makan tempat Tao sedang menikmati sarapannya.

"Pagi panda" ucap Kris dengan suara khasnya.

"Wah gege,kau sudah datang kemari ge kita sarapan" ucap Tao antusias melihat kekasihnya datang.

"Gege sudah sarapan baby" ucap Kris sembari membersihkan remah roti dibibir Tao.

"Aish gege jangan lakukan hal seperti itu" ujar Tao malu.

"Apa tidak boleh hmm,melakukannya pada kekasih sendiri?"

"Ta-tapi hyung dan noona melihat kita ge"

"Mereka sudah pergi,baby"

"He?"

Benar saja,para maid dan pengawal yang tadi sempat berjejer rapi kini sudah tidak ada ditempatnya.

Kris tersenyum lembut menatap Tao. "Habiskan sarapan mu lalu kita berangkat"

**...**

SM high school merupakan sekolah yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Selain karena bangunannya yang terbilang sangat megah,para siswa yang belajar disini merupakan anak orang-orang yang berpengaruh di Korea. Seperti Tao yang merupakan anak tunggal seorang pengusaha sukses dengan cabang perusahaan tersebar diseluruh negara,Kris yang merupakan anak seorang aktor dan aktris terkenal dan masih banyak lagi.

Jejeran mobil mewah terparkir rapi diparkiran sekolah yang cukup luas. Kris memarkirkan mobil sport mewahnya disebelah mobil hitam yang terlihat sangat elegan.

"Tumben sekali dia berangkat pagi" gumam Kris melihat mobil disampingnya.

Setelah membukakan pintu untuk Tao,namja tinggi itu menggandeng tangan Tao dengan erat. Beberapa siswa yang melihat mereka bersorak histeris,karena mereka salah satu couple paling terkenal. Para yeoja yang melihat moment yang sangat langka itu segera mengabadikan dengan kamera ponsel mereka masing-masing. Sebenarnya sekolah ini merupakan sekolah khusus namja,namun sejak setahun yang lalu menjadi sekolah campuran,itulah sebabnya yeoja disekolah ini masih sedikit.

"Taozi" teriak seorang namja manis dengan mata rusanya.

"Luhan ge~" balas Tao tak mau kalah.

Kedua namja itu kemudian berpelukan seolah sudah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu. Tak lama kemudian seorang namja tinggi dengan kulit sangat putih menyusul.

"Hoshh...hoshh Lulu chagy jangan berlarian seperti itu" ucap namja itu sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Omo Taozi kau terlihat semakin berisi sekarang" ucap Luhan tanpa memperdulikan sang kekasih yang hampir kehabisan napas karena mengejarnya.

"Jinjja?liburan ini aku memang tidak kemana-mana,Kris ge apa aku terlihat gemuk?" tanya Tao khawatir akan menjadi gemuk.

"Kau sama sekali tidak gemuk baby,Lulu jangan meracuni panda ku dengan diet mu yang tidak masuk akal"

Luhan yang mendapat ceramah dari Kris hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Hey Chanyeol hyung dan yang lain sudah menunggu dikantin" ucap Sehun namja yang merupakan kekasih Luhan.

Kantin SM high school sangatlah luas,mengingat jumlah murid yang ribuan. Kantin ini juga bisa dibilang sangat mewah,berbagai macam makanan ada disini. Bahkan kau bisa memesan makanan sesuai selera mu,karena para koki sekolah akan dengan senang hati membuatkannya.

"Anak panda" teriak namja bereyeliner tebal dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Baekkie hyung,bogoshippo" Tao segera memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

Libur selama 1 minggu rupanya membuat mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain. Lihatlah Tao yang kini tengah berada dalam pelukan Baekhyun,Kyungsoo,Lay,Xiumin dan Luhan.

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan" ucap namja dengan kulit yang terlihat lebih coklat,Kai.

"Jangan dengarkan ocehannya,bagaimana liburan kalian?" tanya namja bermata bulat Kyungsoo.

Kai mendengus sebal karena jika para uke berkumpul seperti ini,Kyungsoo yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya tidak akan memperdulikannya lagi. Poor Kai.

"Tidak ada yang menarik,appa mengajak kami liburan ke pulau Jeju" jawab Xiumin dengan pipi yang mirip dua buah bakpao.

"Kau beruntung Minnie hyung,umma hanya mengajak ku pergi kerumah halmoni di Gwangju" ucap Zhang Yi Xing namja dengan dimple manis di pipinya,ia lebih sering dipanggil Lay.

"Kami hanya menginap bersama di villa karena jadwal appa dan umma yang sangat padat" ujar Baekhyun malas karena liburan kali ini tidak ada yang berkesan baginya.

"Aku sempat pulang ke China" Ujar Luhan dengan wajah sumringah.

"Jinjja?" seru Tao dan Lay bersamaan.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya semangat. "Tapi hanya 3 hari kami diChina,umma tidak bisa mendapat cuti lebih lama"

"Aku mengikuti kelas memasak di sekolah khusus memasak umma ku" ucap Kyungsoo bangga.

"Seharusnya kau yang jadi guru mereka,bukan kau ikut kelas memasak" ucap Luhan.

Dari semuanya memang Kyungsoo yang mempunyai bakat memasak yang sangat hebat. Mungkin karena pengaruh orang tuanya yang merupakan seorang koki handal.

"Sepertinya hanya aku yang menghabiskan liburan tanpa kemana-mana" kata Tao pelan.

"Apa Kris tidak mengajakmu berlibur?" ucap Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Liburan kemarin aku pergi mengunjungi sepupu ku yang menikah" sahut Kris karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun.

"Aish sudahlah tidak penting kemana kita liburan,yang penting hari ini kita bisa bersama lagi" seru Lay

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menjadi pendengar setia bersama para seme lainnya.

"Aku tidak membayangkan jika kita libur satu bulan,saat bertemu mungkin kalian akan berpelukan sambil menangis" sindir Suho yang kemudian mendapat deathglare dari kekasihnya,Lay.

"Bel hampir berbunyi,apa kalian masih tetap disini?" ujar Chen yang membereskan bukunya,rupanya ia sedari tadi sedang menyalin hasil pekerjaan Lay.

Xiumin,Luhan,Kris dan Suho yang sudah tingkat 3 berjalan menuju gedung tingkat 3 yang berada disebelah kiri kantin. Kantin disini memang mempunyai gedung tersendiri,sangat mewah bukan SM high school?

Lay,Baekhyun,Chen dan Chanyeol bergegas menuju gedung tingkat 2 yang ada disebelah kanan. Dan sisanya Kyungsoo,Tao,Kai,dan Sehun menuju gedung tingkat 1 yang letaknya dibelakang kantin.

"Sampai jumpa saat istirahat" ucap Tao melambaikan tangan kearah hyung-deul nya.

Beruntung bagi Kai yang berada ditingkat dan kelas yang sama dengan Kyungsoo kekasihnya. Tapi saat dikelas,Kyungsoo lebih memilih duduk bersama Tao daripada dengan Kai.

"Selamat pagi" Jung saem memasuki kelas dan memberi salam.

Guru berumur 25 tahun itu menjadi guru favorit para siswa karena cara mengajarnya yang sangat mudah dimengerti.

"Bagaimana liburan kalian,saem harap liburan kalian sangat berkesan"

"Jika ditambah 1 minggu lagi mungkin akan lebih berkesan saem" seru namja bernama Ren.

"Saem apa selama liburan sekolah,saem berhasil mengajak kencan Jaejoong saem?" tanya siswa bernama Aron dengan senyuman evil.

Seluruh siswa SM mengetahui kalau guru mereka sedang melakukan pendekatan dengan seorang guru baru bernama Kim Jaejoong. Jung saem tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan siswanya.

"Jika melihat ini apa artinya?" ujar Jung saem sambil memperlihatkan jarinya yang memakai sebuah cincin.

Seluruh siswa bersorak heboh melihat cincin yang melingkari jari guru mereka.

"Kalian sudah bertunangan saem?" seru Kai

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Sehun tak kalah heboh.

"Secepatnya.." jawab Jung saem

"Kajja Kyung-ie kita juga menyusul Jung saem" ucap Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"Dalam mimpi mu Kim" gertak Kyungsoo galak.

**...**

Entah bagaimana asal-usulnya,bangku kantin yang menghadap tepat kearah taman sekolah itu menjadi bangku khusus untuk Kris dan teman-temannya. Meskipun tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengklaim bangku itu,namun para siswa tidak ada yang berani mendudukinya.

Luhan,Tao dan Baekhyun sibuk berselca dengan ponsel Tao. Lay,Xiumin dan Kyungsoo tengah membicarakan rencana mereka yang ingin mengikuti kelas memasak bersama Kyungsoo. Lalu dimana para seme?oh rupanya mereka sedang berada dikonter makanan. Tak sampai 5 menit kemudian mereka datang dengan sebuah nampan berisi makanan.

"Chennie kau tidak lupa mengambil bakpao untuk ku kan?" tanya Xiumin melihat Chen datang.

"Pipi mu sudah seperti bakpao Minnie" ujar Chen meletakkan nampan berisi makanan didepan Xiumin.

"Wah ini rasa daging kesukaan ku,gomawo Chennie" ucap Xiumin memeluk Chen dengan erat.

"Kalau kau memeluknya seperti itu,Chen akan kehabisan napas Minnie" ujar Luhan sedikit iba melihat Chen yang hampir membiru.

Selama sisa waktu yang tersisa mereka menghabiskan makan siangnya dengan tenang. Tak jarang namja maupun yeoja mengagumi pertemanan mereka.

**...**

"Aku pulang..." seru Tao setelah Kris mengantarkan nya pulang.

"Selamat datang Tao" ucap Yoona. Maid itu sedang mengganti bunga yang terletak diruang tamu keluarga Huang.

"Kenapa sepi sekali noona,mana yang lain?"

"Mereka sedang ditaman belakang,Eunhyuk dan Donghae oppa mengusulkan membuat barbeque malam ini"

"Jinjja?" seru Tao girang,kemudian ia berlari menuju taman belakang rumahnya yang sangat luas.

"Selamat datang Tao" ucap Eunhyuk dan Donghae saat melihata Tao berjalan kearah mereka dengan seragamnya.

"Apa kalian yang mengusulkan ini semua hyung?" tanya Tao kagum karena taman belakang kini sudah disulap menjadi tempat barbeque dengan meja panjang dan kursi-kursi yang berjejer.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama kami ingin melakukan ini,tapi sepertinya baru sekarang bisa terwujud" jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum puas.

"Mandilah dulu kami akan menyiapkan ini semua" ucap Taeyeon.

Tanpa menunggu perintah 2x Tao segera berlari memasuki kamarnya dan membersihkan diri.

"Semoga senyuman Tao tidak pernah hilang lagi" ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Kita semua yang akan menjaga senyumannya agar tidak hilang seperti dulu" sahut Leeteuk.

"Lebih baik kita segera menyelesaikan ini semua sebelum hari gelap" ujar Tiffany dengan setumpuk daging yang akan dibakar nanti.

Pukul 7 malam,taman belakang kediaman Huang terasa sangat ramai. Para maid dan pengawal yang kini sudah memakai pakaian lebih santai nampak hilir mudik. Ada beberapa maid yang terlihat sedang membakar daging,ada pula yang terlihat sedang bermain kembang api. Tao muncul dengan setelan celana pendek dan baju hitam tanpa lengan.

"Whooaa noona aku ikut main" seru Tao saat melihat noona maidnya bermain kembang api.

Sooyoung memberikan sebuah kembang api pada Tao. Dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya,ia bermain dengan para noona dan hyung-deulnya. Jessica datang dengan sebuah kamera ditangannya,yeoja itu tidak melewatkan secuil pun moment yang sangat berharga ini. Ia mengabadikan moment-moment saat mereka saling bercanda satu sama lain.

"Noona tidak akan membiarkan setetes air mata turun menghiasi wajah mu Tao" gumam Jessica menatap puas hasil jepretannya.

"Mari makan" ucap semuanya bersamaan.

Tao duduk di ujung meja panjang itu dengan disisi kanan dan kiri nya para maid dan pengawal.

"Ini enak sekali" puji Tao dengan mulut penuh daging.

"Hati-hati makannya Tao,kau ingin melihat noona dan hyung mu ini dibantai Kris gara-gara kau tersedak huh?" ucap Heechul,satu-satunya pengawal dirumahnya yang sangat cantik mirip yeoja.

"Yak ikan jangan mengambil jatah daging ku"

"Shindong jangan habiskan jatah untuk 5 orang"

"Eonnie jangan makan bagian ku"

"Yak oppa,kau membakar daging terlalu gosong"

Dan berbagai teriakan lainnya,Tao yang melihat keakraban itu tersenyum lembut. Ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan teriakan-teriakan yang memekakan telinga.

Makan malam itu diakhiri dengan sesi foto bersama. Tao duduk ditengah dengan dikelilingi maid dan pengawalnya,nampak seperti sebuah keluarga besar yang bahagia.

Tbc/End-

**Annyeong ^^ ada yang baca FF ini?**

**Jangan lupa ripiu ya :***

**Ada yang mau ditanyakan soal FF ini?atau ada saran/kritik?**

**Silahkan isi kolom review dibawah ^^**

**Ada yang bisa nebak apa rahasia Tao?**

**Kalo ripiu nya dikit FF ini bakal author hapus kok **


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE ME**

**Author: Lovara**

**Cast: KrisTao + Member EXO + SNSD + Super Junior and other.**

**Genre: Family,Romance,Friendship**

**Summary: Kehidupan Huang Zi Tao yang sangat sempurna,terlahir di keluarga yang sangat kaya,teman-teman yang selalu bersamanya dan seorang kekasih yang begitu mencintainya. Namun tak banyak yang mengetahui bahwa namja bermata panda itu mempunyai sebuah rahasia besar,bahkan teman dan kekasihnya pun tidak mengetahuinya..**

**...**

**WARNING: YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO CRACK PAIR,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT**

**...**

**Meskipun hanya sebuah tulisan Fiksi,tapi tolong hargai karya seorang author. Jangan memplagiatnya tanpa seijin author. Cerita di FF ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan nyata para cast,jadi jangan menjudge mereka. **

**...**

"Sudah memberitahu noona mu,baby?" tanya Kris dibalik kemudinya.

"Sudah,kata Fanny noona gege harus memberiku makan banyak" jawab Tao sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Saat akhir pekan seperti ini Tao memang sering menginap di apartement milik Kris. Tak jarang juga teman-temannya berkumpul di apartement Kris.

"Sampaikan pada Fanny noona,gege akan membuat panda kesayangannya menjadi panda gendut" goda Kris.

"Ish aku tidak mau jadi gendut,ge" protes Tao.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dilantai bawah,Kris segera mengajak Tao menuju lift. Tao yang sudah sering berkunjung ke apartement Kris dengan mudah membuka password pintunya.

"Kau mau makan atau mandi dulu?" tanya Kris.

"Aku mau nonton film dulu ge,tadi aku meminjamnya dari Kyungsoo" jawab Tao sambil menuju depan Tv.

"Baiklah setelah itu kau harus mandi"

"Baik tuan muda Wu"

Kris berjalan memasuki kamarnya yang didominasi warna putih gading. Beberapa buah boneka panda tergeletak ditepi ranjangnya. Tentu saja semua boneka itu milik Tao,karena sering menginap diapartement Kris,Tao memboyong semua barang kesayangannya kemari.

"Aish apa tidak ada cemilan disini?" gerutu Tao mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas.

"Kurasa teman yang cocok untuk menonton film adalah popcorn" ucap Tao saat menemukan sebungkus jagung untuk membuat popcorn.

"Tapi bagaimana cara membuatnya?ah kurasa internet tau semua jawabannya"

Tao mengotak-atik ponselnya,berharap menemukan cara yang praktis untuk membuat popcorn.

"Oke masukan mentega ke dalam panci,lalu masukan jagung dan tutup panci jangan terlalu rapat"

"Kenapa tidak bekerja?" gumam Tao karena mentega dalam panci itu sama sekali tidak meleleh.

"Aish pabbo,kompornya masih mati"

Cklek...

Mentega dalam panci perlahan meleleh dan menjadi satu dengan butiran jagung didalamnya.

"Mungkin aku harus mengaduk jagungnya supaya tidak hangus"

Tao membuka tutup panci tepat saat jagung itu meletup-letup kencang.

"Gyaaaa"

Brak...

Suara teriakan Tao bahkan sampai kedalam kamar mandi,merasa khawatir dengan kekasihnya itu Kris segera menyambar handuk dan melingkarkan handuk itu dipinggangnya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju rung Tv tempat dimana ia terakhir kali melihat Tao,namun namja panda itu tidak disana.

"Baby kau dimana?"

"Da-dapur ge"

Mendengar suara Tao yang gemetaran Kris segera berlari menuju dapur.

"Baby gwenchana?"

Kris melihat dapurnya menjadi berantakan,jagung yang meletup masih tersebar dimana-mana karena tutup pancinya terbuka.

"Gege..."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"A-aku ingin membuat popcorn,tapi saat kubuka pancinya jagung itu meledak" ucap Tao gemetaran entah takut Kris akan marah atau karena syok melihat jagung yang bisa meledak.

Kris menghembuskan napasnya pelan,kemudian mengusap pelan rambut Tao.

"Seharusnya kau minta tolong pada gege,untung saja kau tidak terluka"

"Mi-mianhe"

"Duduklah gege akan buatkan untuk mu"

Tao menurut saja,ia dengan tenang duduk di kursi sambil memperhatikan Kris yang dengan cekatan membuatkan popcorn untuknya. Tao memandangi tubuh belakang Kris yang terekspos dengan jelas karena namja tinggi itu hanya menggunakan handuk dibagian pinggang saja.

Ia diam-diam mengagumi tubuh Kris yang tinggi dan tegap dengan pundak lebar serta terlihat kokoh. Tao membandingkan tubuh Kris dengan tubuhnya sendiri,meskipun ia hampir sama tingginya dengan Kris tapi pundak dan pinggangnya sangat kecil untuk ukuran namja.

"Sibuk mengagumi kekasih mu ini eoh?" ucap Kris sambil meletakkan semangkuk besar popcorn dihadapan Tao.

"A-ani" ucap Tao yang tidak menyadari Kris sudah ada didepannya.

Kris yang sudah berpakaian duduk disebelah Tao dengan tangan yang memeluk pinggang ramping kekasihnya,sedangkan Tao sibuk memakan popcorn sambil fokus melihat film yang ia tonton.

"Hiks gege filmnya sangat sedih" isak Tao kemudian memeluk Kris.

"Kau itu mudah menangis tapi kenapa meminjam film ini" ucap Kris menenangkan Tao yang sudah terisak karena menonton sebuah film.

"Kata Kyungsoo ini sangat bagus"

Kris membaca sinopsis film yang ada di cover depan Dvd.

"Wedding Dress?" ucapnya pelan sekaligus bingung.

"Gege harus menontonnya dari awal jika ingin mengetahui ceritanya" ujar Tao yang rupanya sudah berhenti menangis.

"Daripada gege menonton film ini lebih baik gege memperhatikan mu"

"Ja-jangan menggombal ge" ujar Tao dengan rona merah dipipinya.

Chup..

Kris mencium pipi Tao.

"Jangan meminjam film yang bisa membuat mu menangis seperti ini,gege tidak suka melihat mu menangis"

"Arraseo,oppa" goda Tao.

Ia tahu bahwa Kris menyukai saat dirinya memanggil Kris dengan panggilan 'Oppa'.

"Panda nakal,cepat mandi ini sudah malam setelah itu kita keluar cari makan" Kris melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Tao.

**...**

30 menit kemudian Kris dan Tao sudah siap dengan jaket masing-masing. Kris menggunakan topi rajut merah dan Tao menggunakan syal merah kesayangannya. Keduanya pergi meninggalkan apartement Kris dengan berjalan kaki.

Tao berjalan sambil memeluk lengan Kris erat,rupanya jaket dan syal yang ia pakai tidak bisa mengalahkan dinginya udara malam diSeoul,terlebih saat musim dingin seperti ini.

"Kau kedinginan?"tanya Kris

Tao hanya mengangguk pelan,sebagian wajahnya bahkan sudah tenggelam diantara lilitan syalnya.

Kris melepaskan topi yang ia pakai kemudian memakaikannya pada Tao,berharap itu bisa membuat kekasih manisnya menjadi lebih hangat.

"Nanti gege sakit" ucap Tao pelan

"Gege akan baik-baik saja,baby kalau kau sakit gege akan mati ditangan hyung dan noona mu" sahut Kris lalu tersenyum.

"Mereka tidak sekejam itu ge" protes Tao.

"Apa kau tidak ingat saat gege pertama kali datang kerumah mu?saat itu semua hyung dan noona mu seperti ingin menguliti gege hidup-hidup" jawab Kris.

Kris bisa dibilang sangat beruntung,ia jatuh cinta pada Tao saat Tao baru saja menyelesaikan masa orientasi siswanya. Saat itu Tao tersesat ketika ingin menuju ke aula. Kris yang kebetulan melihat hal itu segera menghampiri Tao. Beberapa hari kemudian mereka berdua bertemu dan Kris langsung menyatakan perasaannya. Tao langsung meneriam pernyataan cinta Kris.

Suatu hari Tao mengajak Kris untuk berkunjung kerumahnya,padahal Kris sudah mempersiapkan diri jika bertemu langsung dengan orang tua Tao. Setelah sampai dirumah Tao,Kris merasakan aura gelap dari para maid dan pengawal dirumah itu.

**Flashback**

"Gege,tunggu disini aku akan ganti baju" ucap Tao lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris diruang tamu keluarga Huang.

Kris mengamati ruang tamu yang sangat besar itu,hampir sama besarnya dengan ruang tamu rumahnya. Kris merasakan bulu kuduknya seketika meremang,didepannya kini sudah ada 9 maid cantik dan 15 orang pengawal dengan setelah jas hitam mereka.

"A-annyeong" sapa Kris gugup karena mendapat tatapan mematikan dari semua orang didepannya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya seorang maid dengan nada dingin.

"Perkenalkan nama ku Wu Yi Fan,aku dan Tao sepasang kekasih" jawab Kris sedikit gugup.

"Kyu,cari tau tentang keluarga Wu"

Seorang namja yang bernama Kyuhyun mengambil smartphone canggihnya dari dalam saku. Kemudian ia dengan serius menatap smartphone nya.

"Dia anak artis terkenal Wu Qian" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Lalu sudah berapa lama kau menjalin hubungan dengan tuan muda?" tanya maid itu lagi.

"Ka-kami baru menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak seminggu yang lalu".

"Apa kau mencintai tuan muda?" kali ini seorang namja yang menurut Kris sangat cantik namun berwajah dingin yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya" ucap Kris tegas.

"Baiklah kami percaya padamu,tapi jika suatu hari kau membuat tuan muda kami meneteskan air matanya karena mu,jangan harap wajah tampan mu itu bisa melihat hangatnya sinar matahari"

"A-arraseo" sahut Kris dengan keringat dingin bercucuran.

Kini ia tau maid bernama Jessica dan pengawal bernama Heechul yang membuatnya mati kutu saat itu.

**Flashback end**

"Gege ayo kita makan ramen" seru Tao seraya menarik tangan Kris menuju kedai ramen yang cukup sepi.

"Kami pesan dua porsi" ucap Tao pada ahjuma kedai itu.

Kris mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membidik kameranya kearah Tao yang terlihat sangat manis dengan syal dan topi merah.

Ckrek..

"Gege kenapa mengambil foto ku" protes Tao saat tau Kris mengambil gambarnya.

"Lalu aku harus mengambil foto siapa baby?ahjuma kedai ini?"

Tao mendelik mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Kemari ge,kita foto bersama"

Tao berpose dengan jari menbentuk v-sign,tepat saat itu Kris mencium pipi Tao dengan cepat.

Ckrek...

"Aish gege apa yang lakukan?" gerutu Tao ketika melihat hasil jepretannya.

Kamera ponselnya tepat membidik saat Kris mencium pipi Tao.

"Wae?bukan kah hasilnya bagus?" ucap Kris melihat hasil foto itu.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang,Tao dan Kris terlihat sangat menikmati makan malam mereka kali ini. Meskipun keduanya berasal dari keluarga yang bisa dibilang sangat kaya,namun keduanya tidak suka jika harus menghambur-hamburkan uang begitu saja. Tapi jangan harap Tao akan memakai prinsip hematnya saat berada di dekat barang bermerk Gucci.

"Kris?Tao?" panggil namja berpipi mirip bakpao Xiumin.

"Minnie hyung" pekik Tao saat melihat Xiumin memasuki kedai bersama Chen kekasihnya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Xiumin.

"Kami sedang makan,kalian sendiri sedang apa?ah kalian pergi kencan bukan?" sahut Tao.

"Memangnya hanya kalian saja yang bisa berkencan malam-malam seperti ini?" cibir Chen.

"Ish Chen hyung,meskipun tidak ada Chanyeol hyung kau tetap menyebalkan" Tao menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chen.

"Kalian tau?disekitar sini ada pasar malam yang buka sampai dini hari" Xiumin diam-diam mengambil sumpit didepannya dan memakan ramen milik Tao.

"Jinjja?apa kalian akan pergi kesana?" tanya Kris.

"Kami memang berencana pergi kesana setelah ini" sahut Chen tanpa menguraukan Xiumin dan Tao yang tengah berebut ramen.

"Minnie jangan ganggu Tao" Kris melerai pertengkaran yang sangat tidak penting itu.

"Kau pelit sekali panda"

"Kau akan gendut jika makan ramen,hyung"

"Kau yang akan jadi panda gendut"

"Aku bisa berolahraga jika nanti berat ku naik"

"Olahraga tidak bisa membuat berat badan mu turun,panda"

"Bakpao hyung jangan membodohi ku"

"Aku tidak membodohi mu,panda gendut"

"Aku tidak gendut"

"Kau itu panda gendut,sini berikan ramen itu pada ku"

"Shireo.."  
"Panda gendut pelit"

"HUWEE YI FAN GE~"

"Astaga Minseok jangan menggoda Tao" ucap Kris frustasi.

Menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Jong Dae rupanya membuat Xiumin sedikit tertular sifat jahil kekasihnya. Jika disekolah Chen akan menggoda Tao bersama dengan pertner crimenya,Chanyeol.

**...**

Pasangan Chenmin dan Kristao berjalan menuju pasar malam yang terletak didekat sungai Han. Tao masih memeluk erat lengan Kris yang berjalan disampingnya. Dibelakang mereka,Chen menggenggam tangan Xiumin dan memasukan tangan mereka berdua kedalam saku jaketnya.

"Hey ayo kita ganggu mereka" Chen menatap Xiumin yang masih bingung dengan ucapannya,namun sedetik kemudian Xiumin menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Masih berpegangan tangan,pasangan Chenmin berjalan cepat menerobos diantara Kris dan Tao. Membuat pelukan Tao pada lengan Kris terlepas.

Chen dan Xiumin tertawa puas sekarang. Tao mendengus sebal,kemudian ia berjalan cepat dan menerobos diantara Chen dan Xiumin,sama seperti yang mereka lakukan tadi.

Kris menatap jengah kelakuan Tao dan Xiumin yang tidak mau saling mengalah. Ia maklum jika Tao bersikap kekanakan,tapi Xiumin?namja berpipi bakpao itu bahkan paling tua diantara mereka,meskipun Kris dan Xiumin lahir di tahun yang sama.

Merasa lelah dengan aksinya,Xiumin dan Tao kembali pada pasangan masing-masing. Kali ini Chenmin berjalan didepan Kris dan tao.

"Minnie hyung,apa masih jauh?' tanya Tao yang sudah merasakan lelah pada kakinya.

"3 belokan lagi kita sampai" jawab Xiumin.

"Kau lelah baby?"

"Sangat ge"

"Mau gege gendong?"

"Ah,tidak usah nanti gege capek"

"Gege tidak akan capek hanya menggendong mu baby"

"Tapi kata Minnie hyung,Tao gendut"

"Jangan dengarkan ocehan bakpao bulat itu"

"Yak aku mendengar mu Kris" seru Xiumin sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya.

"Nanti saja ge,sepertinya kita hampir sampai"

Dan benar saja,tak sampai 5 menit,mereka kini sudah berada dipasar malam yang sangat ramai. Berbagai jenis makanan manis tersedia disana. Stand-stand berjejer disepanjang jalan.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita berpencar saja" ucap Kris yang diikuti anggukan oleh Chen.

Tao menarik tangan Kris kearah stand yang menjual manisan apel,sedangkan Chen mengajak Xiumin untuk melihat rumah hantu.

"Kau mau ini?" tanya Kris melihat Tao yang sangat antusias memilih manisan apel didepannya.

"Kami beli 2 ahjuma" ucap Kris menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang.

Tao terlihat sangat menikmati manisan apel yang ada ditangannya,sedangkan Kris sama sekali belum mengigit manisan apel miliknya.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan ge?' tanya Tao yang sudah menghabiskan manisannya.

"Untuk mu saja"

"Gomawo gege" Tao mencium sekilas pipi Kris kemudian mulai memakan manisan apel lagi.

"Gege ayo kita kesana"

Tao menarik tangan Kris menuju stand ketangkasan,jika kau berhasil melempar bola dan mengenai tumpukan kaleng maka sebuah hadiah akan menanti mu.

"Kau ingin boneka panda itu Tao?"

"Apa gege bisa mendapatkannya untuk ku?"

"Jangen remehkan kekasih mu ini,baby apa kau tidak ingat kalau kekasih mu ini seorang kapten di tim basket?' ucap Kris narsis.

Prang..

Prang..

Kris berhasil mengenai sasaran dengan tepat. Tao bersorak gembira saat ahjushi itu memberikannya sebuah boneka panda yang berukuran sama dengan dirinya.

"Kau senang?"

"Sangat senang ge" ucap Tao dengan boneka panda dipelukannya.

Berbagai macam stand sudah Kris dan Tao kunjungi,ditangan Tao kini terdapat satu lagi boneka kelinci yang sangat lucu.

Kris membuka ponselnya saat ponsel itu bergetar dalam sakunya. Rupanya Chen mengirim kan pesan agar tidak usah menunggu mereka berdua,mungkin Chen dan Xiumin akan sampai tengah malam dipasar malam ini.

"Kau tidak lelah sayang?" tanya Kris yang melihat Tao berjalan sedari tadi.

"Ani~ apa gege lelah?kajja kita duduk dibangku itu" Tao menunjuk bangku yang masih kosong.

Tao meletakkan boneka panda besarnya diantara ia dan Kris. Kris memandangi boneka panda itu dengan tatapan mematikan khasnya.

"Baby kenapa kau meletakkan boneka pandanya disini?" ujar Kris sedikit kesal.

"Eh?memangnya Fanfan harus duduk dimana?"

"Fanfan?"

"Itu nama boneka ini ge,karena gege yang memberikannya jadi kuberi nama Fanfan" ucap Tao antusias.

"Lalu semua boneka panda yang dikamar gege siapa yang memberikan?"

"Jeje ku dapat dari Sica noona,kalau Taeng aku dapat dari Taeyeon noona,mingming aku dapat dari Sungmin hyung" jelas Tao.

Rupanya Tao memberi nama semua boneka pandanya.

"Lalu mana yang paling kau suka?"

"Tentu saja dari Kris gege"

Perkataan Tao membuat Kris menampilkan senyuman hangatnya,senyuman yang sangat jarang ia tunjukan pada orang lain kecuali keluarga dan kekasihnya,Huang Zi tao.

"Kajja kita pulang,sudah terlalu malam" ajak Kris sambil menggandeng tangan Tao.

"Lalu Chen dan Minnie hyung bagaimana?"

"Chen sudah mengirimkan pesan katanya jangan menunggu mereka"

"Apa kita tidak bisa pulang nanti saja ge?' pinta Tao.

"Ini sudah terlalu malam sayang,gege tidak mau kalau kau sakit"

"Arraseo" jawab Tao lemas.

Kris berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Tao dan membawa boneka kelinci ditangan satunya. Jalan masih cukup ramai meskipun malam sudah beranjak larut.

Tes Tes Tes...

Tak disangka hujan turun dengan sangat deras,Kris segera menarik tangan Tao untuk berteduh di depan toko yang sudah tutup. Untung saja halaman depan toko itu cukup untuk mereka berdua berteduh.

"Aish kenapa bisa hujan?' rutuk Kris.

"Gege Fanfan jadi basah"

"Boneka tidak akan sakit karena kehujanan baby,apa kau tidak basah?"

Tao menggeleng,ia semakin merapatkan jaketnya.

"Dingin eoh?"

Kris lalu melepas jaket yang ia pakai lalu memakaikannya pada Tao.

"Gege sendiri bagaimana?apa gege tidak kedinginan dengan kaos tipis seperti itu?"

"Jangan pikirkan gege,gege tau kau mudah sakit jadi jangan sampai kedinginan"

Tao meletakkan boneka pandanya dipojokan,kemudian ia mendekati Kris dan memeluk namja itu.

"Ini supaya gege tetap hangat" ucapnya menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

Kris tersenyum melihat rona merah diwajah Tao,ia membalas pelukan Tao dengan sangat erat.

"Apa sudah hangat ge?" Tao mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kris.

"Gomawo baby,kau sudah membuat gege merasa hangat"

Chu~

Kris mencium Tao tepat dibibirnya,Tao refleks mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kris. Beruntung toko yang mereka singgahi tidak terlalu terkena cahaya lampu,jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat adegan ciuman ditengah hujan ini.

Kris melepaskan tautan bibirnya,ia memandangi Tao yang tengah merona hebat.

"Saranghe my baby panda"

"Tao juga sayang gege"

Tbc-

Whooaaaa *_* gak nyangka ternyata banyak yang baca FF ini

Gomawo rider-deul :*

Mian kalo kependekan,author selalu ngetik FF malem-malem jadi kejar-kejaran sama mata yang udah pengen diajak merem -_-

Semoga chapter ini nggak ngebosenin ya ^^

Ternyata banyak juga yang udah ngeh sama rahasia Tao,rahasia Tao memang berhubungan sama kedua orang tua nya ^^

Kalau ada yang takut bingung gara-gara banyak cast,tenang aja member Suju sama SNSD Cuma sebagai cameo kok,cast utamanya tetep Kristao dan member Exo lain ^^

Author harap chapter ini ripiunya sama seperti chapter yang kemarin ^^

Silahkan kalau ada yang mau bertanya atau saran/kritik juga boleh kok^^

**Big thank's to:**

raetaoris , Huang Lee , lacie-song , , 91 , Huang Mir , DahsyatNyaff ,

62 KrisTao WuHuang , Kirei Thelittlethieves , Xyln , SER , Young Minn Kim , christalalice1 , kt , Taoyoungie22 , RezsaWYF , PandaPandaTaoris , peachpetals , AulChan12 , dragonpanda22 , pandatuink , ajib4ff , Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw ,

A Y P , zakurafrezee

Mianhe~ gak bisa bales ripiu,tapi semua ripiu author baca satu-satu kok :*

Ripiu lagi yaaa :*

#NgilangBarengSehun


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE ME**

**Author: Lovara**

**Cast: KrisTao + Member EXO + SNSD + Super Junior and other.**

**Genre: Family,Romance,Friendship**

**Summary: Kehidupan Huang Zi Tao yang sangat sempurna,terlahir di keluarga yang sangat kaya,teman-teman yang selalu bersamanya dan seorang kekasih yang begitu mencintainya. Namun tak banyak yang mengetahui bahwa namja bermata panda itu mempunyai sebuah rahasia besar,bahkan teman dan kekasihnya pun tidak mengetahuinya..**

**...**

**WARNING: YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO CRACK PAIR,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT**

**...**

**Meskipun hanya sebuah tulisan Fiksi,tapi tolong hargai karya seorang author. Jangan memplagiatnya tanpa seijin author. Cerita di FF ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan nyata para cast,jadi jangan menjudge mereka. **

**...**

"Gege ayo kita jalan-jalan" rengek Tao.

Hari minggu ini cuaca sangat cerah,Tao yang masih berada di apartement Kris tengah merengek pada Kris agar mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

"Tidak.. Kerjakan dulu tugas mu,baru kita akan pergi jalan-jalan" ucap Kris mutlak.

Didepan mereka kini tersebar buku tugas milik Tao. Rupanya akhir pekan ini dimanfaatkan para seonsaengnim untuk memberikan tugas yang menurut para siswa bisa membuat mereka gila dalam sekejap.

"Tapi ini sangat banyak ge,tugas-tugas ini akan selesai saat gelap jika ku kerjakan semua"

"Kau belum mencobanya bagaimana kau tau kalau akan selesai selama itu?"

Tao merengut kesal,ia sangat berharap bisa keluar bersama Kris disaat cuaca yang sangat cerah ini.

"Kerjakan tugas mu,akan gege buatkan cemilan dan es krim kesukaan mu"

Kemudian Kris berjalan menuju dapur dan Tao mengambil sebuah buku tugasnya.

"Hahh semangat Tao" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian Kris datang dengan membawa salad buah dan satu cup es krim rasa vanilla. Kris tersenyum melihat Tao yang sedang berusaha mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

"Ck Lee saem sungguh kejam,dia kira menulis sebanyak 2 lembar itu mudah huh" gerutu Tao.

Kris mengambil satu sendok salad buah dan mengarahkan ke mulut Tao. Sambil mengerjakan tugas,Tao sibuk mengunyah salad buah yang Kris suapkan padanya.

"Jangan makan sambil menggerutu seperti itu,kau bisa tersedak"

"Aish gege,kau lama-lama mirip Seo noona" lirik Tao kemudian membuka mulutnya dan sesendok salad buah kembali memenuhi mulutnya.

"Enak sekali jadi siswa tingkat 3 jarang sekali mendapat tugas,kurasa para guru ingin membuat murid tingkat 1 menjadi gila sebelum mereka duduk di tingkat 3" oceh Tao yang mengundang tawa Kris.

"Kau kenapa tertawa ge?" ucap Tao sambil mendeathglare Kris.

"Siapa bilang kami tidak mendapat tugas?setiap hari kami selalu diberikan tugas,lagi pula kau tidak akan gila gara-gara tugas mu itu,baby" sahut Kris menahan tawanya.

Tao menatap tajam Kris yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya. Ia mengambil mangkuk yang berisi salad buah dan menjejalkan sesendok salad kedalam mulut Kris.

"Uhuk...Uhuk...kau ingin membunuh ku baby?" ucap Kris susah payah.

"Makanya berhenti tertawa" sahut Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Nde tuan muda... sekarang kerjakan kembali tugas mu setelah itu kita pergi jalan-jalan"

Kris denga telaten menyuapkan salad buah dan es krim sementara Tao mengerjakan tugasnya sambil menggerutu karena tugasnya yang tak kunjung selesai.

"ANNYEONG~"

"Uhuk...Uhuk..." Tao tersedak es krim yang ia makan karena terkejut mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba memasuki apartement Kris.

"Omo Tao,apa yang Kris lakukan pada mu" teriak suara cempreng satunya.

"Kalian yang membuat Tao tersedak" sembur Kris pada pasangan hiperaktif,Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Mianhe Tao,salahkan suara Chanyeol yang seperti om-om itu" ujar Baekhyun menepuk punggung Tao pelan.

"Kau memujiku atau menghina ku Baek?"

"Entahlah Chan,itu semua tergantung darimana kau memandang ucapan ku"

"Mau apa kalian kemari?" tanya Kris dingin.

"Kau tidak membaca pesan yang aku kirim?" sahut Chanyeol

"Ah ponsel ku dikamar"

"Kami kemari ingin mengajak kalian jalan-jalan" kata Baekhyun antusias.

Mendengar kata jalan-jalan otomatis Tao memeluk Baekhyun yang berdiri disampingnya. "Baekkie kau yang terbaik,Kris ge tidak mau mengajak ku jalan-jalan"

Baekhyun melemparkan pandangan mematikannya pada Kris. "Kau tidak mau mengajak jalan-jalan kekasih mu sendiri tuan Wu Yi Fan?"

"Bukannya aku tidak mau,Baek tapi lihat tugasnya belum selesai,setelah tugasnya selesai aku berjanji akan membawa Tao jalan-jalan"

"Baiklah anak panda,beruntung sekali hari ini aku yang datang. Hyung mu yang sangat baik hati ini akan membantu mengerjakan tugas mu agar cepat selesai" ucap Baekhyun yang kini terlihat seperti malaikat dimata Tao.

"Kyaaa Baekkie hyung saranghe" Tao memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat.

Baekhyun dan Tao terlihat sangat serius sekarang. Mereka berdua duduk dikarpet dengan buku-buku yang menyebar disekitarnya. Kris dan Chanyeol lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan maminkan game diponsel masing-masing. Suasana diapartement Kris menjadi sangat tenang,hanya sesekali terdengar gerutuan Tao atau Baekhyun yang merasakan lelah karena terlalu lama menulis.

"SELESAI...!" teriak Baekhyun dan Tao dan Chanyeol yang terkejut hampir saja menjatuhkan ponsel masing-masing.

"Kajja kita pergi" seru Tao mengemasi buku-bukunya.

**...**

Karena hari sudah hampir sore saat mereka ber4 pergi keluar,Tao mengusulkan untuk pergi memakai sepeda. Untung saja Kris memiliki 2 buah sepeda. Tao berdiri dibagian belakang sepeda dengan tangan yang memegangi pundak Kris,sedangkan Baekhyun duduk diboncengan belakang sambil memegangi pinggang Chanyeol.

"Kajja..." seru Baekhyun dan Tao.

Kris dan Chanyeol mengendarai sepedanya dengan hati-hati. Angin sore yang bertiup membuat suasana menjadi sangat romantis,terlebih kini mereka berada didekat sungai Han. Cukup banyak orang yang nampak sedang menghabiskan waktu ditepi sungai Han.

Tao merentangkan kedua tangannya,menikmati hembusan angin yang tidak terlalu dingin.

"Baby jangan lepaskan pegangan mu" ucap Kris menarik kembali tangan Tao.

Tao kini memeluk leher Kris dan meletakkan dagunya dipundak sang kekasih.

"Gege besok kita kemari lagi ya" ucap Tao pelan.

"Nde,kita akan kemari tanpa duo idiot itu" sahut Kris sedikit menoleh kearah Tao dan mencuri ciuman dari bibir Tao.

"Jangan melakukan hal mesum didepan umum Kris" seru Baekhyun yang rupanya melihat perbuatan nista Kris.

"Ck lihat wajah kekasih mu itu Baek,wajahnya seperti om-om mesum yang merasa senang karena dipeluk seorang gadis SMA" balas Kris tak mau kalah.

"Yah..! kau yang lebih mirip om-om pedo" seru Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Tidak bisakah kalian memanggil ku hyung karena aku lebih tua dari kalian?" teriak Kris pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau" jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Chanyeol langsung mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat,Baekhyun yang membonceng dibelakang semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Chanyeol.

"Kemari kau Park Chanyeol" seru Kris kalap dan mengejar Chanyeol.

"Huwaaa~" Tao menutup matanya dan memeluk Kris dengan kencang,ia tidak mau mengambil resiko terjatuh dari sepeda.

Kris dan Chanyeol meletakkan sepedanya masing-masing,dua namja tinggi itu kini tengah mengatur napasnya. Keringat mulai membasahi kaos yang mereka pakai.

"Sialan kau Kris,kau membuat kaki ku mau patah" rutuk Chanyeol yang merasakan pegal pada kakinya.

"Kau yang memulainya dulu Park"

Tao dan Baekhyun datang membawa 4 botol minuman dingin untuk mereka.

"Minum dulu,ge" Tao memberikan sebotol air minuman pada Kris.

Kris dan Chanyeol membasahi kepala mereka dengan sisa air mineral yang ada,hal ini membuat beberapa orang yeoja berteriak histeris. Tao dan Baekhyun mengirimkan deathglare mereka kepada para yeoja itu.

"Baek,ayo kita membeli crepes" ajak Chanyeol yang langsung menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

Tao duduk disebelah Kris yang tadi diduduki oleh Chanyeol. Ia memperhatikan Kris yang masih mengatur napasnya. Kris yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Tao segera mengubah posisi duduknya kini berhadapan dengan Tao.

"Ada apa hmm?apa ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kris membelai pipi Tao.

"Aku tidak suka melihat yeoja-yeoja tadi berteriak histeris seperti itu" ucap Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aigo~ baby panda gege rupanya cemburu eoh?"

Tao semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan karena Kris justru menggodanya.

"Cemburu hal yang wajar,Tao. Gege justru heran jika kau sama sekali tidak merasakan cemburu,itu berarti kau tidak menyayangi gege" ucap Kris mengacak rambut Tao dengan gemas.

"Jangan membuat rambut ku berantakan ge,aku hanya tidak suka saat yeoja itu berkata kau sangat tampan"

"Bukan kah kekasih mu ini memang tampan hmm?"

Tao memandang Kris jengah,sifat percaya diri kekasihnya itu memang sangat tinggi.

"Jangan dengarkan ucapan orang lain,kau hanya perlu percaya pada gege,gege sangat mencintai mu baby" Kris membawa Tao kedalam pelukannya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan melakukan tindakan asusila di tempat umum tuan Wu?" suara Baekhyun menghancurkan moment romantis itu.

Tao otomatis mendorong Kris agar melepaskan pelukannya dan menyambut Baekhyun yang membawa crepes pesanannya.

**...**

"Noona aku berangkat" seru Tao sambil berlari menghampiri Kris yang sudah menunggunya didepan pintu gerbang.

Pagi tadi Kris mengantarkan Tao pulang,karena namja panda itu tidak membawa seragamnya untuk hari ini.

"Jangan berlari seperti itu Tao" teriak Jessica dari dalam rumah.

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Jessica,Tao menghampiri Kris yang sudah siap berangkat.

Cuaca senin ini agak sedikit mendung,Kris memarkirkan mobilnya disebelah mobil Chanyeol. Sama seperti sebelumnya,Kris selalu membukakan pintu untuk Tao.

"Pagi panda" sapa Lay yang baru saja datang.

"Pagi Lay ge"balas Tao.

"Kau tidak berangkat bersama Suho?" tanya Kris saat melihat mobil Lay terparkir disebelah mobilnya.

"Suho sudah berangkat tadi pagi,jadi terpaksa aku membawa mobil sendiri" jawab Lay.

Sebuah mobil hitam yang biasanya datang sebelum mobil Kris memasuki halaman sekolah dan berhenti tepat disebelah mobil Lay. Sehun,Luhan,Chen dan Xiumin keluar dari mobil hitam milik Sehun.

"Pagi semua" sapa Luhan.

"Pagi Lu ge~" balas Lay dan Tao.

"Tumben kau datang setelah ku" ucap Kris pada Sehun.

"Setelah menjemput Lulu chagi,aku menjemput Chen dan Xiumin hyung" jawab Sehun sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Baby,kau mau ikut ke lapangan basket?" tanya Kris.

"Gege ada latihan basket?" tanya Tao.

"Hanya ingin mengawasi para junior yang berlatih"

"Aku akan bersama Luhan,Minnie,Lay dan Chen hyung saja"

"Baiklah kalau begitu,sampai jumpa" Kris mencium sekilas bibir Tao kemudian ia pergi bersama Sehun menuju lapangan basket.

Luhan merangkul Lay dan Tao dimasing-masing sisinya. "Kajja kita ke kantin"

Belum banyak siswa yang datang saat ini,kantin terasa semakin luas jika sesepi ini. Tao tengah menikmati sepotong sandwich yang ia beli. Xiumin dan Chen tengah berbagi sup jamur. Luhan tengah menikmati seporsi nasi goreng kimchi nya. Sedangkan Lay masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kau tidak makan ge?' tanya Tao.

"Shim ahjuma sudah membuatkan sarapan tadi pagi" jawab Lay. Shim ahjuma merupakan koki dirumah Lay sejak Lay masih kecil.

Lay tersenyum cerah saat melihat seorang namja berjalan menuju arahnya. Suho yang merupakan namjachingu Lay segera duduk disebelah namja berdimple itu.

"Kau tidak makan?' tanya Suho mencium pipi Lay,membuat Lay sedikit merona dengan perlakuan Suho.

"A-aku sudah sarapan"

Tao memperhatikan Suho dan Lay yang tengah berbincang,dimata Tao pasangan ini terlihat sangat dewasa. Suho mendapati Tao tengah menatap ia dan Lay dengan mata berbinar.

"Tao?kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho khawatir.

ChenMin dan Luhan menghentikan acara makan mereka dan menatap Tao.

"Aku baik-baik saja,jangan menatap ku seolah aku akan mati besok pagi" Kata Tao.

"Lalu kenapa kau menatap kami seperti itu?" tanya Suho.

"Suho hyung dan Lay ge,sepertinya sudah cocok untuk punya anak"

Ucapan Tao membuat Xiumin menyemburkan supnya tepat dimuka Chen dan Luhan tersedak nasi gorengnya. Lay menatap Tao dengan mata khas Kyungsoo O.O

"Naga pervert itu pasti yang mengajarkan mu berkata seperti itu" gerutu Xiumin sambil membersihkan wajah Chen.

"Kris ge tidak seperti itu" bela Tao

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Suho hyung dan Lay ge,terlihat sangat dewasa diantara kita"

Luhan,Xiumin dan Chen sepertinya juga setuju dengan pendapat Tao.

"Kurasa kau benar panda" Chen membenarkan ucapan Tao.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua langsung menikah saja?' usul Luhan lalu disambut lemparan segumpal tisu oleh Suho.

Percakapan mereka berakhir karena bel tanda masuk berbunyi dengan nyaring. Tao terpaksa berjalan sendirian menuju kelasnya,Kyungsoo dan Kai rupanya sudah sampai dikelas terlebih dahulu. Setelah Tao meletakkan tasnya diatas meja,Sehun datang dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Kris hyung benar-benar gila,ia menyuruh anggota baru untuk lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 10 kali" gerutu Sehun sambil menenggak sebotol air mineral yang ia bawa tadi.

Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat penampilan Sehun yang kini tampak sangat berantakan. "Untung saja aku tidak jadi masuk klub basket" ucapnya.

"Kau jadi masuk klub dance?" tanya Tao pada Kai.

Siswa tingkat 1 memang diharuskan untuk memilih sebuah klub sebagai kegiatan mereka diluar jam sekolah.

"Tentu saja,aku sudah mengirimkan formulir pendaftaran pada Lay hyung" jawab Kai.

"Bagaimana dengan mu Kyung?" tanya Tao

"Mungkin aku akan masuk klub paduan suara" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk klub basket saja Tao?" kata Sehun

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan basket" jawab Tao.

Pelajaran Lee seonsae terasa sangat membosankan bagi ke 4 namja yang duduk dibarisan belakang. Kai bahkan berkali-kali menguap karena bosan. Sehun hampir saja memejamkan matanya jika tidak diganggu oleh Kai. Tao dan Kyungsoo sibuk mengirimkan surat-surat kecil,mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko diberi hukuman membersihkan toilet karena ketahuan mengobrol.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Semua siswa menganggap suara bel itu sebagai penyelamat jiwa mereka. Dengan semangat para siswa membereskan buku-buku mereka.

"Jangan lupa tugas kalian" ucap Lee seonsae sebelum keluar meninggalkan kelas.

"Astaga guru itu selalu memberi tugas setiap pelajarannya" gerutu Kai (author banget -_- )

"Menurutku Lee seonsae tidak pernah merasakan jadi siswa sekolah" tambah Sehun.

"Jadi begitu lahir ia langsung jadi guru?" ucap Tao disambut gelak tawa dari Kai,Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

Mereka ber4 berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Beberapa yeoja yang berpapasan dengan mereka menjerit tertahan melihat pemandangan yang menurut mereka sangat menarik. Jeritan yeoja itu bertambah kencang saat Kris,sunbae tampan nan tinggi mendekati Tao. Kris dengan posesifnya menggandeng tangan Tao.

**...**

Hujan turun dengan sangat deras saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaring. Tao nampak sibuk membereskan semua buku-buknya dibantu Kyungsoo. Kai dan Sehun sudah menunggu keduanya didepan pintu kelas.

"Kau belum memutuskan akan masuk klub apa Tao?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Tao menggeleng. "Aku masih bingung akan masuk klub apa"

"Suara mu cukup bagus saat menyanyi kenapa tidak mendaftar klub paduan suara?".

"Entahlah,mungkin akan ku pikirkan lagi" ucap Tao.

Bersamaan Tao keluar dari kelasnya,ponsel yang berada disakunya bergetar. Sebuah pesan diterima.

**From: Yi Fan Gege**

**Baby :* mian gege tidak bisa menjemput mu dikelas,gege ada urusan di ruang klub basket TT_TT setelah selesai kau menyusul saja kemari :* Saranghe my baby panda :***

Tao tersenyum kecil membaca pesan dari Kris.

"Dari Kris hyung?" tebak Kai.

"Kalian duluan saja,aku akan ketempat Kris gege" kata Tao.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan ke tempat Lulu chagi"

"Kami berdua akan pulang duluan,sampai jumpa" ujar Kai lalu menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo.

Sehun dan Tao berpisah jalan menuju ruang klub basket dan ruang paduan suara. Tao sudah sampai didepan ruang klub basket,dengan pelan ia mengetuk pintu besar didepannya.

Tok...Tok...

"Masuk saja" sahut suara dari dalam.

Didalam ruangan yang cukup besar itu berkumpul para anggota tim basket inti yang semuanya sudah berada ditingkat 3. Tao membungkuk kan badannya dengan hormat kearah para sunbaenya.

"Duduklah sebentar baby,gege akan segera selesai" kata Kris dari kursi ketua tim basket.

Tao mengambil tempat duduk didekat jendela untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya menunggu Kris.

"Ayolah Kris, cepat selesaikan rapat tidak penting ini kami serahkan pemilihan anggota baru pada mu" ujar Cheondung merasa rapat ini hanya buang-buang waktunya.

"Lagipula apa kau tidak kasian melihat kekasih mu yang sudah menunggu itu huh?" goda Joon.

Tao menundukkan wajahnya malu,kemudian ia lebih memilih untuk mengamati air hujan yang turun. Kris menghela napasnya pelan,perkataan Cheondung sepertinya benar,rapat ini memang tidak ada gunanya. Lagi pula Kris sudah melihat kemampuan para calon anggota basket yang baru.

"Baiklah kalian boleh pulang" ucap Kris akhirnya.

"Yayyy kenapa tidak kau katakan dari tadi" sorak Joon girang ia bahkan hampir memeluk Kris jika saja Kris tidak mengacungkan kepalan tangannya.

Setelah para anggota tim basket keluar,barulah Kris dan Tao pulang. Hujan masih saja turun dengan sangat deras. Mereka berdua berdiri di koridor dekat parkiran. Meskipun jarak koridor dengan parkiran tidak cukup jauh,namun dengan hujan deras seperti ini tetap saja akan basah kuyup.

"Gege kita lari saja ya,sepertinya hujannya akan lama"

"Kita tunggu sebentar lagi,gege tidak mau jadi boneka teru-teru bozu jika membiarkan mu kehujanan"

"Tapi ini akan sangat lama ge~"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi,sayang~"

Tao merapatkan jas yang ia pakai,angin yang cukup besar ditengah hujan seperti ini memang sangat dingin.

"Kemarilah gege tau kau pasti kedinginan" Kris merentangkan kedua tangannya,dengan patuh Tao berjalan mendekati Kris dan menyusup disela-sela rentangan tangan Kris.

"Sudah hangat?" tanya Kris yang memeluk Tao dari belakang.

"I-ini masih disekolahan ge"

"Lalu?para siswa sudah pulang sekarang"

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi Kris yang memeluk Tao dari belakang. Hujan juga tak kunjung reda. Tao merasakan mulai mengantuk saat ini.

"Mengantuk eoh?" tanya Kris melihat Tao beberapa kali menyandarkan kepalanya pada dadanya.

"Ungg aku merindukan tempat tidur ku saat hujan seperti ini" ucap Tao.

"Baiklah kita pulang sekarang"

Kris melepaskan jasnya lalu ia menyuruh Tao untuk berada dibawah jasnya bersama dirinya. Dengan sedikit berlari akhirnya mereka sampai di parkiran. Kris membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Tao sebelum akhirnya ia memasuki mobilnya.

**...**

Mobil Kris sudah terparkir dengan rapi di garasi rumah Tao. Hujan masih saja turun,Tao mengajak Kris untuk mampir sembari menunggu hujan reda.

"Kau tidak hujan-hujan nan kan Tao?" cecar Jessica melihat Tao yang baru pulang bersama Kris.

"Tidak noona,tenang saja Kris ge tidak akan membiarkan aku kehujanan" jawab Tao.

"Baguslah noona tidak ingin kau sakit gara-gara kehujanan"

"Noona bisa buatkan coklat panas untuk kami?aku dan Kris ge akan berada dikamar"

"Baiklah panda,apa perlu cemilan juga?"

"Oh itu juga boleh,gomawo noona"

Jessica mencubit gemas pipi Tao.

Kamar Tao hampir sama besarnya dengan kamar Kris,hanya saja boneka dikamar Tao lebih banyak. Dindingnya pun dihiasi oleh gambar panda yang sangat lucu. Tao meletakkan tasnya di sofa merah besar didekat tempat tidurnya. Kris yang sudah beberapa kali memasuki kamar Tao,dengan santainya merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur Tao,sedangkan namja panda itu sibuk memilih baju untuk Kris.

"Gege jangan tidur,kau ganti baju dulu" Tao menarik tangan Kris.

Kris membuka matanya dan mengambil baju yang sudah Tao siapkan. Sementara menunggu Kris yang berganti pakaian didalam kamar mandi,Tao mengeringkan rambutnya yang sedikti basah.

Kini mereka berdua sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Untung saja postur mereka berdua tidak jauh berbeda,jadi Kris masih bisa menggunakan piyama milik Tao. 2 cangkir coklat panas dan sepiring cookies sudah tersedia diatas meja.

"Apa gege akan menginap disini?" tanya Tao dengan secangkir coklat panas ditangannya.

"Mianhe baby,gege tidak bisa besok ada latihan basket dan gege tidak membawa baju untuk latihan" ucap Kris dengan nada menyesal.

"Gwenchana ge,setidaknya gege harus pulang setelah hujan ini berhenti"

"Arraseo princess"

"Aish aku namja ge,jangan memanggil ku seperti itu"

"Tapi kau namja cantik,baby"

"Luhan gege lebih cantik"

"Setelah kau tau sifat aslinya kau pasti akan berpikir ulang untuk mengatakan hal ini"

"Memangnya sifat Luhan gege seperti apa?' tanya Tao penasaran,karena menurutnya Luhan selain cantik ia juga terlihat sangat lemah lembut.

"Dia sangat suka menendang bokong orang lain jika sedang kesal" sahut Kris karena ia pernah menjadi sasaran kekesalan Luhan.

"Jinjja?"

Hujan baru saja berhenti saat jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya,Kris berniat untuk pulang.

"Hati-hati ge,jalanan sangat licin setelah hujan" ucap Tao mengantar Kris sampai pintu depan.

"Jangan khawatir sayang,gege akan menelepon mu saat sudah sampai di apartement" ucap Kris lalu mencium kening Tao kemudian mencium bibirnya juga.

"Bye gege" Tao melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Kris mulai melaju.

Tao menutup pintu rumahnya kemudian menguncinya. Sepertinya ia membutuhkan kasurnya saat ini juga.

"Tao..." panggil Sooyoung

"Nde,noona ada apa?"

"Mungkin beberapa hari lagi tuan dan nyonya besar akan pulang ke Seoul" jawab Sooyoung pelan.

"Biarkan saja mereka pulang,ini masih rumah mereka" ujar Tao.

"Tao berjanjilah pada noona,selama tuan dan nyonya besar dirumah ini kau jangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh" pinta Sooyoung menatap Tao dengan tatapan sayang,layaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya.

"Aku janji noona,aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu" janji Tao disertai senyuman manisnya.

"Sekarang kau istirahat,ini sudah malam"

"Selamat malam noona"

"Selamat malam,Tao"

**Tbc-**

***ngumpet dibelakang Kris* ada yang masih nunggu FF ini update?**

**Mian baru update,author lupa nerusin FF ini -_- *Ditabok rider***

**Semoga chapter ini nggak ngecewain yahh :***

**Udah ada yang beli majalah gaul?posternya semua couple Exo perminggu :* minggu kemarin Kristao sama Hunhan :* minggu ini Chanbaek sm Kaisoo,semoga minggu depan Sulay sama Chenmin /promosi/**

**/benerin baju yang ditarik sama rider/ **

**Gomawo buat yang udah ripiu chapter kemaren :* ada yang tetep baca FF ini meskipun ini yaoi,ya ampun author terharu banget /usap ingus/**

**Chapter depan mungkin mulai ada konflik,jadi siap-siap (?) ya :3**

**Ada yang minta pihak ke 3 tapi ada juga yang minta jangan ada pihak ke 3 :3 **

**Mian kalo banyak typo karena typo adalah sebagian dari iman -_-**

**Big thanks to :**

zakurafrezee Huang Lee AulChan12 peachpetals ajib4ff Kirei Thelittlethieves diahuang91 Taoyoungie22 Pembantunya Tao raetaoris Young Minn Kim Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw Xyln kt RezsaWYF SER Ririnkristao dragonpanda22 christalalice1 yuu ArtaAra

semoga gak ada yang ketinggalan ya :*

/Gandeng Tangan Tao/

/Di Injek Kris/


	4. Chapter 4

**LOVE ME**

**Author: Lovara**

**Cast: KrisTao + Member EXO + SNSD + Super Junior and other.**

**Genre: Family,Romance,Friendship**

**Summary: Kehidupan Huang Zi Tao yang sangat sempurna,terlahir di keluarga yang sangat kaya,teman-teman yang selalu bersamanya dan seorang kekasih yang begitu mencintainya. Namun tak banyak yang mengetahui bahwa namja bermata panda itu mempunyai sebuah rahasia besar,bahkan teman dan kekasihnya pun tidak mengetahuinya..**

**...**

**WARNING: YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO CRACK PAIR,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT**

**...**

**Meskipun hanya sebuah tulisan Fiksi,tapi tolong hargai karya seorang author. Jangan memplagiatnya tanpa seijin author. Cerita di FF ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan nyata para cast,jadi jangan menjudge mereka. **

**...**

Hari ini ada yang lain dari kediaman keluarga Huang,para maid sibuk membersihkan rumah yang sangat mewah itu. Para pengawal juga terlihat membantu para maid agar semuanya cepat selesai. 3 jam lagi Tuan dan Nyonya Huang akan tiba dirumah,setelah sekian lama mereka tidak kembali ke korea.

Tao baru saja bangun dari tidurnya,ia melihat para maid yang sibuk membereskan rumah. Ia berjalan menuju ruang makan,disana sudah terhidang setangkup sandwich dan segelas susu untuknya.

"Kau baru bangun?cepatlah mandi,maaf kami tidak bisa menemani mu sarapan" ucap Yoona dengan sebuket bunga ditangannya.

"Gwenchana noona,pukul berapa mereka akan datang?"

"Mungkin 3 jam lagi"

Hari ini Tao terpaksa tidak masuk sekolah karena kedua orang tuanya akan pulang. Ia sudah memberitahu Kris agar tidak menjemputnya pagi ini. Tao memakan sarapannya dengan pelan,sembari melihat para maid yang sibuk. Setelah selesai sarapan,ia lebih memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ponsel yang ia letakkan dimeja bergetar sesaat. Dengan licah jari jemarinya membuka semua pesan yang masuk. Kebanyakan dari Kris dan sisanya dari Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo.

**From: FanFan ge**

**Morning baby :* sepertinya kau baru bangun eoh? Gege sangat merindukan mu karena kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Jangan lupa untuk menghubungi gege setelah kau membaca pesan ini. Oya sampaikan salam gege untuk appa dan umma mu nanti. Saranghe my lovely panda :***

Pesan yang Kris kirimkan selalu sukses membuat Tao bersemu. Ia lalu membuka pesan dari Baekhyun.

**From: Baekkie Hyung**

**Pandaaa~ hari ini kau tidak masuk hmm?sayang sekali padahal aku ingin menunjukkan katalog Gucci terbaru untuk mu. **

Dan satu pesan lagi dari Kyungsoo.

**From: Kyungie**

**Kris hyung bilang hari ini kau tidak masuk,huh menyebalkan sekarang aku harus duduk bersama Jongin,dia selalu menganggu konsentrasi ku. Besok kau harus berangkat,aku tidak mau diganggu Jongin saat pelajaran.**

Setelah membalas satu persatu pesan yang masuk dalam ponselnya,Tao bergegas mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekitar pukul 10 tepat,sebuah mobil limousin memasuki kediaman keluarga Huang. Para maid dan pengawal sudah berdiri berjajar didepan pintu masuk. Tuan dan Nyonya Huang keluar dari mobil mewah itu,para maid dengan sigap membawakan semua barang-barang milik majikan mereka.

"Selamat datang" ucap Tao sedikit dingin.

"Kau mewarnai rambut mu?" ujar appa Huang melihat rambut Tao yang berwarna terang.

"Sudah setahun yang lalu" jawab Tao singkat.

"Hitamkan lagi rambut mu,appa tidak suka kau seperti berandalan dengan rambut seperti itu" ucap appa Huang lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

Nyonya Huang masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menyapa Tao sedikitpun.

Suasana kediaman Huang tidak terlihat ceria seperti biasanya sejak kedatangan appa dan umma Huang,suasana menjadi sangat kaku. Bahkan para maid dan pengawal memanggil Tao dengan sebutan tuan muda dan Tao sangat tidak menyukai panggilan itu.

Tao lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri dikamarnya daripada berkumpul dengan orang tuanya sendiri. Ia mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di ranjangnya.

**To: FanFan ge**

**Gege~ bogoshippo :***

Tak sampai 5 menit kemudian Kris membalas pesan Tao,Tao melihat jam dikamarnya "Ini jam istirahat,pantas saja ia cepat membalas pesan ku"

**From: FanFan ge**

**Nado baby :* kau sedang apa?appa dan umma mu sudah datang?**

Tao membalas pesan Kris dengan wajah senang.

**To: FanFan ge**

**Sedang memikirkan gege ^^v gege sendiri sedang apa,bukan kah ini jam istirahat?gege sudah makan? Nde~ mereka sudah datang.**

Satu pesan kembali masuk dalam ponsel Tao.

**From: FanFan ge**

**Aigo~ rupanya panda gege sudah pintar menggoda kekasihnya eoh? Gege sedang makan bersama yang lain. Gege sangat merindukan mu baby,mereka semua makan dengan kekasihnya masing-masing.**

Tao membayangkan Kris yang makan ditengah-tengah adegan lovey dovey para teman-temannya. Belum sempat Tao membalas pesan dari Kris,suara ketukan dipintu kamarnya membuat ia terpaksa membuka pintu kamar yang ia kunci.

"Ada apa noona?" tanya Tao pada Sunny.

"Appa dan umma mu menunggu dibawah" sahut Sunny.

"Baiklah aku akan segera turun"

**To: FanFan ge**

**Gege~ sudah dulu ya,appa dan umma memanggil ku nanti akan ku hubungi lagi. Saranghe Yi Fan ge :***

Setelah mengirimkan pesan untuk Kris,Tao segera menemui kedua orang tuanya yang berada diruang keluarga.

"Bagaimana sekolah mu?" tanya appa Huang tanpa basa basi.

"Biasa saja tidak ada yang menarik"

"Kami dengar kau sudah mempunyai kekasih,anak dari Wu chun dan Wu Qian bukan?"

"Waow rupanya kalian bahkan sampai mencari tau nama orang tua Kris ge" ucap Tao sinis.

"Kami orang tua mu Tao ! kami harus tau dengan siapa kau bergaul" suara appa Huang meninggi.

"Oh kalian masih menganggap ku sebagai anak?ku kira aku hanya orang yang diijinkan tinggal dirumah mewah ini?"

"Kau lihat?ini semua gara-gara kau yang tidak pernah mendidiknya dengan benar" seru appa Huang pada istrinya.

"Kau kira hanya aku saja yang harus bertanggung jawab mengurus anak ini hah?lalu apa tugas mu sebagai appanya?" umma Huang meninggikan suaranya karena kesal.

Beberapa maid yang mendengar pertengkaran keluarga itu hanya terdiam,sesekali mereka menatap Tao mencoba memberi kekuatan pada namja itu.

"Aku sibuk mengurus bisnis,kau sebagai umma nya seharusnya berada dirumah dan mengajarkan anak mu itu sopan santun"

"Jadi sekarang kau menyalah kan ku !"

"BISA KAH KALIAN BERDUA DIAM !" bentak Tao dengan suara lantang,ia sudah sangat jengah melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Kau lihat ! dia bahkan berani membentak ku !" tuding appa Huang.

"Bukan kah sama seperti mu yang selalu membentak orang lain hah !"

Tao berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan kedua orang tuanya yang masih sibuk berteriak satu sama lain.

BLAM...

Tao menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Napasnya tersengal-sengal tidak karuan,ia mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak turun. Tao mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Tao..."

"Noona~" Tao menghambur kepelukan Tiffany.

Maid cantik itu dengan penuh kasih mengelua punggung Tao mencoba menenangkan Tao yang sedang menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Keluarkan semua air mata mu,jika itu bisa membuat mu lebih baik" ujar Tiffany yang selalu dengan sabar menenangkan Tao.

"Hiks...jika mereka tidak menginginkan ku,kenapa mereka tidak membuangku saja saat aku masih kecil?"

"Hey,jangan berkata seperti itu tidak ada orang tua yang membenci anaknya"

"Hiks... tapi mereka tidak pernah menganggap ku sebagai anak mereka,aku tidak diharapkan didunia ini"

"Masih ada kami yang selalu menjaga mu,Tao"

"Ku mohon kalian jangan meninggalkan ku sendirian" Tao semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tiffany,yeoja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai noona nya sendiri.

"Tidak akan pernah,kami semua akan selalu ada disamping mu,Tao"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sarapan pagi itu nampak suram,tak satu pun yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Setelah menghabiskan 1 potong roti,Tao segera meminum susu nya dengan cepat. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun,ia langsung menyambar tasnya lalu meninggalkan ruang makan. Mobil Kris sampai tak lama setelah Tao menunggu nya didepan pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"Morning baby"

Kris memberikan ciuman selamat pagi untuk Tao,membuat namja manis itu sedikit merona.

Setelah memastikan Tao duduk dengan nyaman dan memakai sabuk pengamannya,Kris mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sekolah. Selama perjalanan Tao hanya diam sambil menatap jalanan yang masih cukup sepi.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Kris memecah keheningan.

"Aniyo~"

"Jangan bohong,gege tau pasti kau sedang memikirkan gege bukan?"

Tao tersenyum. "Gege percaya diri sekali"

"Jadi kau tidak memikirkan kekasih mu yang tampan ini hmm?"

"Emhh...tidak"

"Lalu?"

" A"

"Sudah berani menyembunyikan rahasia hmm?padahal gege rencana nya akan mengajak mu ke toko es krim yang baru buka"

"Benarkah ge?" sahut Tao antusias mendengar makanan kesukaannya.

"Tapi sepertinya harus batal" ucap Kris pura-pura sedih.

"Wae?apa gege ada acara?" tanya Tao dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Ceritakan dulu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Aish~ tidak ada yang sedang ku pikirkan ge"

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak bohong,jadi sepulang sekolah apa kita tetap pergi ke toko es krim?"

Kris tersenyum melihat wajah Tao yang sangat antusias itu. "Baiklah kita akan makan es krim sepuasnya disana"

"Yey gomawo Kris ge,aku menyayangi mu" Tao mencium sekilas pipi Kris.

"Kenapa tidak dibibir saja hmm?"

"Jangan macam-macam ge,kau sedang menyetir" gerutu Tao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pagi Tao" sapa Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang bersama Kai.

"Pagi Kyung" balas Tao semangat.

"Baby,gege tinggal dulu ada sedikit masalah dilapangan" ucap Kris lalu pergi menuju lapangan basket.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Park saem?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah Kris pergi.

"Oh kau tau?aku bahkan sampai meminta tolong noona ku untuk mengerjakannya" sahut Tao.

"Baby Soo~ kau tidak mau menunggu ku huh?" rengek Kai karena Tao dan Kyungsoo berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Jangan manja Kai,setiap hari kita bertemu bahkan kita bertetangga tidak bisakah kau tidak selalu mengikuti ku?" cerocos Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau kekasih ku baby Soo~"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yoo selamat pagi" teriak Sehun yang baru saja datang bersama Luhan.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu albino" rutuk Kai pada Sehun.

"Omo kalian mendengar suara itu?jangan-jangan isu sekolah ini berhantu memang benar" jawab Sehun bersikap seolah-olah tidak melihat Kai.

Plak...Plak...

Luhan dengan senang hati memukul kepala Sehun dan Kai,membuat keduanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau memukul ku hyung?" Kai memegangi kepalanya yang barusan dipukul oleh Luhan.

"Lulu chagi nanti kalau aku jadi bodoh bagaimana?"

"Salah kalian sendiri membahas hantu didepan Tao,kalian tidak ingat kalau dia takut dengan hantu huh?" Luhan memang terkenal sangat memanjakan Tao,mengingat ia anak tunggal dan menganggap Tao seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi,kalian justru membuat ku semakin takut" ucap Tao setengah memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Hyaaa jangan peluk-peluk baby Soo ku" teriak Kai kalap.

"Berisik Kai,kajja Tao kita ke kantin seperti biasa" ucap Kyungsoo tanpa memperdulikan Kai dan menggandeng tangan Tao.

Dikantin rupanya sudah berkumpul pasangan Chanbaek,Chenmin dan Sulay. Entah siapa yang mengusulkan pertama kali,setiap pagi mereka akan berkumpul dikantin seperti ini. Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya heboh kearah Tao.

"Duduk sini Tao" Baekhyun menarik tangan Tao agar duduk disebelahnya,otomatis Chanyeol menggeser duduknya. Chanyeol mendengus kesal karena ia tidak bisa memeluk Baekhyun lagi.

"Lihat apa yang ku bawa untuk mu?" Baekhyun menunjukkan sebuah majalah yang cukup tebal pada Tao.

"Aaaa~ Gucci~" seru Tao melihat katalog merk favoritnya.

"Lihat kau pasti suka ini,oh jangan lupakan yang ini,atau mungkin kau harus membeli ini" Baekhyun menunjukkan berbagai macam barang-barang yang berbau Gucci,persis seorang sales -_-

"Ehm Tao,kenapa mata mu sedikit sembab?" tanya Lay yang memperhatikan Tao.

"Eh?jinjja?" ucap Tao sedikit panik.

"Apa kau habis menangis?" tanya Lay lagi.

Kini semua orang dimeja itu memperhatikan Tao,memang jika dilihat sekilas tidak akan terlihat namun jika diperhatikan lebih lama,mata Tao memang agak sedikit sembab.

"Tidak?ah mungkin karena semalam aku begadang bersama Kyuhyun hyung untuk menyelesaikan game terbaru" ucap Tao cepat.

"Aish kau itu jangan terlalu sering bergadang,dan apa itu?game?sejak kapan kau menyukai game seperti dua orang ini?" lirik Luhan pada Sehun dan Kai.

"Se-sejak Kyuhyun hyung mengenalkan game pada ku tentu saja"

"Whoahh seperti game line akan bertambah" seru Sehun heboh.

Luhan mengirimkan deathglare terbaiknya pada Sehun,Sehun yang mendapat deatglare mematikan dari Luhan buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Hey Tao kapan-kapan kau harus menginap dirumah ku untuk bermain game" bisik Sehun pada Tao.

"Kau ingin sendok ini mendarat kepala mu Oh Sehun?" ancam Xiumin yang mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Tidak hyung terima kasih" sahut Sehun lalu diam.

"Sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama,bagaimana kalau nanti sepulang sekolah kita pergi?" ajak Lay.

"Setuju,sudah lama aku tidak pergi refreshing" seru Baekhyun semangat.

"Tapi sepertinya Kris ge akan mengajak ku pergi nanti" ucap Tao pelan.

"Kalau kau mau pergi bersama mereka tidak apa-apa,baby" ucap Kris yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disana.

"Jangan mengagetkan kami Kris" Xiumin mengacungkan sendok yang ia pegang kearah Kris.

"Jadi bagaimana Tao?kau mau kan ikut kami?" pinta Luhan.

"Kalau kau ingin pergi dengan mereka tidak apa-apa baby,gege tidak akan memaksa mu" ucap Kris lagi.

"Baiklah aku ikut" ucap Tao akhirnya.

"Yey ! akhirnya kita pergi bersama" seru Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Sementara mereka pergi bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah ku?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Setuju ! aku sudah lama tidak melihat isi kulkas Chanyeol hyung" seru Kai.

"Oh kulkas ku sudah ku gembok Kai" sahut Chanyeol yang sudah hapal kebiasaan Kai jika berada dirumahnya,yaitu membongkar seluruh isi kulkasnya.

Sura bel tanda masuk kelas berbunyi sangat nyaring,para namja tampan itu segera bergegas memasuki kelas masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kita akan membawa mobil milik siapa?" tanya Baekhyun

Sesuai rencana mereka,hari ini sepulang sekolah mereka (para Uke) akan pergi refreshing tanpa pasangan masing-masing. Dan sekarang yang jadi masalah adalah diantara mereka tidak ada yang membawa mobil sama sekali.

"Aku akan mencoba menghubungi Suho" ucap Lay lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Satu mobil tidak akan cukup untuk kita ber 6" gerutu Xiumin.

"Pakai mobil Kai saja,lihat aku sudah membawa kuncinya" Kyungsoo memamerkan kunci mobil Kai yang berhasil ia ambil ditas milik namjachingunya.

"Good job,Kyung" puji Luhan.

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar pujian dari Luhan.

"Kita bisa memakai mobil Suho" kata Lay yang sudah menghubungi Suho.

"Mobil Kai biar aku saja yang bawa" Xiumin merebut kunci mobil Kai dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan satu mobil dengan Kyungsoo dan Xiumin hyung" ujar Baekhyun.

"Baiklah aku yang akan membawa mobil Suho bersama Tao dan Luhan hyung" sahut Lay.

Tak lama kemudian,Suho datang dan menyerahkan kunci mobil miliknya pada Lay.

"Kajja kita pergi !" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam mobil Kai.

"Diam baek,atau kau kuturunkan ditengah jalan" ancam Xiumin yang merasa terganggu dengan suara cempreng Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 7 malam Tao baru saja sampai dirumahnya. Ditangannya sudah berkumpul berbagai macam kantung belanja. Didepan pintu gerbang ia sempat menyapa Kangin yang bertugas menjaga gerbang.

"Selamat malam hyung"

"Malam panda,wah rupanya kau bersenang-senang hmm?" ujar Kangin melirik banyaknya kantung belanja yang Tao bawa.

"Hehehe..."

"Lekas masuk aku tidak ingin menjadi santapan hangat Sica karena menahan mu disini"

"Bye hyung,selamat berjaga"

Tao membuka pintu rumahnya dengan pelan. Nampak Sunny yang sedang membawa makanan ke ruang makan. Rupanya sudah jam makan malam,untung saja tadi sebelum pulang Tao sudah terlebih dahulu makan bersama teman-temannya.

"Darimana saja kau?" cegat appa Huang,saat Tao akan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Pergi bersama teman"

"Dan kau baru pulang pukul 7 malam?"

"Lalu?apa salahnya?toh dirumah aku ada atau tidak ada pun tidak ada yang peduli"

"Jaga ucapan mu didepan appa mu sendiri !"

"Mwo?kau masih menganggap ku anak?aigo~ kukira aku sudah dibuang oleh mu?"

Plak...

Satu tamparan dari appa Huang,Tao dapatkan.

"Tuan besar..." Taeyeon mencoba melerai pertengkaran ayah dan anak itu.

"Jangan ikut campur noona" ucap Tao dingin.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya umma Huang yang baru saja keluar kamar.

"Lihat,ini hasil didikan mu bukan?dia sudah berani membantah appanya sendiri" appa Huang terlihat sangat emosi.

"Dia juga anak mu,jangan selalu melimpahkan kesalahan pada ku" ujar umma Huang membela diri.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkan mu jika kau tetap diam dirumah dan mengurusi anak mu"

"Kau tidak berhak mengatur hidup ku !"

"Aku kepala keluarga disini,aku berhak mengatur siapa pun yang berada dirumah ini! Dan kau,kau istri ku kau seharusnya patuh pada suami mu!"

"Haah istri,perlu kuingatkan kita berdua menikah atas kemauan orang tua kita,bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku tidak mencintai mu seujung rambutmu" ujar umma Huang.

"Oh baguslah kalau begitu,kita sama-sama tidak saling mencintai dan terikat pada pernikahan tolol ini"

"Urus surat cerai secepatnya,pengacara ku akan menemui mu" ucap umma Huang.

Tao yang mendengar hal itu merasakan sakit didadanya,selama ini mereka memang sering bertengkar seperti ini. Namun tidak satupun dari mereka yang membahas perceraian,dan hari ini Tao mendengar sendiri bahwa orang tuanya akan bercerai.

"Oya satu lagi,bawa anak itu bersama mu aku ingin memulai hidup baru sendiri tanpa anak" tambah umma Huang lalu pergi.

Appa Huang tidak berkata apa-apa lagi,setelah itu ia masuk kedalam kamar. Tao masih mematung didepan pintu kamarnya. Taeyeon dan Sunny dan melihat Tao hanya berdiri mematung segera menghampirinya.

"Tao?kau baik-baik saja?" Taeyeon menepuk pelan pundak Tao.

"Noona~..."

"Tao lihat noona" Taeoyeon menangkup wajah Tao dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau masih memiliki kami,ingat itu. Kami akan selalu bersama mu" ucap Taeyeon penuh keyakinan.

"A-aku harus bagaimana?mereka benar-benar membuang ku" isak Tao disela pelukan Taeyeon.

Taeyeon menepuk punggung Tao pelan.

"Kami yang akan mengurus mu Tao,hyung dan noona mu ini tidak akan membiarkan mu sendirian" ucap Taeyeon.

"Jika mereka benar-benar berpisah,kau bisa tinggal bersama kami Tao" tambah Sunny.

"Itu benar,kami sudah lama membeli sebuah rumah,yah meskipun tidak sebesar rumah ini tapi cukup untuk kita semua" Taeyeon menghapus airmata Tao.

"Tapi noona..."

"Jangan membantah lagi,atau kau mau tinggal bersama salah satu dari mereka?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Te-tentu saja tidak"

"Nah sekarang kau mandi,noona akan antarkan makan malam mu ke kamar" ujar Sunny.

"Aku sudah makan malam noona bersama yang lain" ucap Tao.

"Jinjja?"

"Aku tidak bohong noona" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,kita oleskan salep pada pipi mu semoga saja tamparan tadi tidak membekas" ujar Taeyeon.

"Aigo~ bagaimana jadinya jika Kris sampai melihat bekas tamparan ini?apa mungkin dia akan pergi meninggalkan mu panda?" goda Sunny.

"Kris ge,tidak akan seperti itu" bela Tao.

"Arra arra Kris mu memang yang paling pengertian"

Tbc-

**/nangis dipelukan mamih Lay/**

**Author gak bisa buka ff net dari lepi TT_TT**

**Ini ngepost minjem lepi temen,untungnya dia KTS juga:***

**Kalau FF ini dilanjutin di Fb author gimana?soalnya gak mungkin author minjem lepi temen terus,karna kita ketemu gak tiap hari TT_TT**

**Fb author sama twitter ada diprofil kalo mau ini FF dilanjut di Fb,mian kalo nggak nyaman *bow***

**Big thanks to:**

AulChan12 Titan18 91 Young Minn Kim Huang Lee zakurafrezee ajib4ff Kirei Thelittlethieves RezsaWYF Ririnkristao no name Pembantunya Tao Taoyoungie22 Uzumaki Narusasu christalalice1 Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw SER ArtaAra Ririnkristao Xyln A Y P


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVE ME**

**Author: Lovara**

**Cast: KrisTao + Member EXO + SNSD + Super Junior and other.**

**Genre: Family,Romance,Friendship**

**Summary: Kehidupan Huang Zi Tao yang sangat sempurna,terlahir di keluarga yang sangat kaya,teman-teman yang selalu bersamanya dan seorang kekasih yang begitu mencintainya. Namun tak banyak yang mengetahui bahwa namja bermata panda itu mempunyai sebuah rahasia besar,bahkan teman dan kekasihnya pun tidak mengetahuinya..**

**...**

**WARNING: YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO CRACK PAIR,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT**

**...**

**Meskipun hanya sebuah tulisan Fiksi,tapi tolong hargai karya seorang author. Jangan memplagiatnya tanpa seijin author. Cerita di FF ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan nyata para cast,jadi jangan menjudge mereka. **

**...**

Tao terbangun esok paginya saat mendengar suara teriakan dari lantai bawah. Pasti kedua orang tuanya yang bertengkar lagi,pikirnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak dimeja nakas,jam baru menunjukkan pukul 5.30 pagi. Tao tak habis pikir masih sepagi ini tapi kedua orang tuanya sudah kembali beradu mulut. Namja bermata panda itu coba memejamkan matanya kembali,namun suara teriakan kedua orang tuanya membuatnya tidak bisa tidur kembali.

Tao bergegas mengambil seragamnya lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Tak sampai 30 menit,ia sudah rapi dengan seragam dan tas dipunggungnya. Sesampainya dibawah,Tao tidak mendengar lagi suara teriakan kedua orang tuanya. Masih pukul 6.15,Kris akan datang menjemputnya saat pukul 7 tepat.

"Kau mau sarapan Tao?" tanya Sunny saat melihat Tao memasuki dapur.

"Tidak usah noona,berikan aku segelas susu saja"

Setelah menikmati segelas susu kesukannya,Tao segera mencari Shindong yang biasa mengantarkannya pergi sekolah saat Kris tidak menjemputnya. Pukul 6.45 Tao sudah sampai didepan pintu apartement Kris. Tanpa perlu membunyikan bel,ia masuk kedalam.

"Kris ge?" panggil Tao karena mendapati apartement Kris sepi.

Tao masuk dan dapat mendengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi. Tao segera pergi ke dapur milik Kris,disana ia membongkar isi kulkas yang selalu penuh dengan makanan kesukaannya. Ia membawa sekotak susu strawberry dan sebuah roti isi keju sebagai pengganjal perut.

"Omo baby,kau mengagetkan gege saja" Kris terkejut karena Tao tiba-tiba saja ada dikamarnya.

"Aku masuk saat gege sedang mandi tadi"

"Tumben sekali kau kemari tanpa memberitahu gege?"

Brugh...

Tao memeluk Kris dari belakang dengan sangat erat.

"Hey baby ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa,hanya ingin memeluk gege saja" jawab Tao pelan.

Kris membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap lekat Tao.

"Kau ada masalah?kau bisa cerita dengan gege jika kau sedang ada masalah" ucap Kris sambil mencium kening Tao.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak ada apa-apa ge,hanya ingin bermanja-manja saja dengan kekasih ku yang tampan ini"

"Sering-sering lah kau bermanja-manja seperti ini pada gege"

Kris mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Tao. Tao mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kris,sedangkan Kris memeluk pinggang ramping Tao. Tao membuka mulutnya saat lidah kenyal Kris menyapa bibirnya. Merasa mendapat lampu hijau,Kris segera melesakkan lidahnya. Tao semakin menekan tengkuk Kris agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tak berhenti disitu,Kris memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat dengan mudah mengeksplor mulut manis kekasihnya. Entah saliva milik siapa yang kini membasahi leher jenjang milik Tao. Merasa pasokan oksigennya menipis,Tao memukul dada Kris agar melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hosh...hosh..." Tao segera mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Kris membersihkan lelehan saliva yang membasahi dagu dan leher Tao. Ia juga merapikan rambut Tao yang kini tampak berantakan.

"Gege,bagaimana kalau hari ini membolos" ucap Tao yang entah kenapa hari ini sangat tidak mood untuk sekolah.

"Boleh saja" Kris melirik jam yang ada dikamarnya,pukul 7.30.

"Ayo kita kepantai,aku sudah lama ingin kepantai" Tao memeluk lengan Kris dengan manja.

Kris tentu saja senang melihat Tao yang bermanja-manja padanya.

"Gantilah baju mu,gege akan menyiapkan bekal untuk kita disana" ucap Kris lalu mencium bibir Tao yang sedikit membengkak karena ulah mereka tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris mengemudikan mobilnya menuju pantai Gyengpo,yang terletak dikota Gangneung. Pantai ini terletak di pesisir Timur Korea Selatan dan merupakan yang terbesar. Pantai ini memiliki pasir yang sangat halus dan bersih. Membutuhkan waktu sekitar 2 jam untuk sampai ke pantai. (Pantai di Exo Showtime eps 6)

Kris melirik Tao yang duduk dikursi penumpang disebelahnya,namja manis itu tengah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemandangan diluar jendela. Kris merasa Tao sedang memikirkan sesuatu entah apa itu,ia tidak mau memaksa Tao untuk menceritakannya,biarlah Kris menunggu Tao sendiri yang bercerita padanya.

"Apa deretan pohon diluar lebih menarik daripada gege hmm?" ucap Kris memecah keheningan.

Tao menoleh pada Kris. "Maksud gege?"

"Gege perhatikan kau lebih senang memperhatikan pohon diluar,apa mereka lebih tampan dari kekasih mu ini?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?apa aku harus memandangi gege yang sibuk mengemudi dan berakhir kita menabrak tiang listrik karena gege justru tidak konsen?tidak terima kasih" cerocos Tao panjang.

Kris tertawa mendengar ucapan Tao.

"Sekarang gege tertawa?huh baiklah aku tidak akan bicara lagi dengan gege" Tao melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada,ngambek.

"Aigo~ apa kau sedang PMS sayang?mood mu berubah cepat sekali?"

"PMS?apa itu?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Entahlah,tapi biasa nya para yeoja akan berubah moodnya dengan cepat saat PMS"

"Ish~ aku bukan yeoja,Kris ge" gerutu Tao.

_Drrttt...Drrrttt..._

Tao mengambil ponselnya yang terletak ditasnya.

"Yeoboseyo-?"

"PANDA ! KAU MEMBOLOS BERSAMA KRIS EOH?" Tao menjauhkan ponsel yang ia genggam dari telinganya,Kris bahkan bisa mendengar dengan sangat jelas suara teriakan Baekhyun.

"Baekkie hyung,kau ingin membuat aku tuli eoh?" gerutu Tao pada Baekhyun yang meneleponnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh diseberang telepon. "Mianhe panda,salah sendiri kau membolos tapi tidak mengajak ku"

"Untuk apa aku mengajak mu hyung?aku hanya ingin berduaan bersama Kris ge saja" goda Tao.

"YAK KALIAN ! JANGAN MELAKUKAN HAL YANG ANEH-ANEH" Baekhyun kembali berteriak histeris,terdengar juga suara Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang menenangkan Baekhyun agar tidak berteriak.

"Tao?ini Lay gege,kalian pergi kemana eoh?" rupanya Lay mengambil alih ponsel Baekhyun.

"Kami pergi kepantai Gyengpo,ge"

"Omo bukan kah itu sangat jauh?"

"Nde,kami sudah setengah perjalanan"

"Tao bawakan kami oleh-oleh !" teriak Kai dan Sehun kemudian disusul suara rintihan mereka berdua.

"Ada apa ge?" tanya Tao pada Lay.

"Kai dan Sehun mendapat hadiah 'kecil' dari Luhan,ah sudah dulu Tao,bel masuk akan berbunyi,kau hati-hati dijalan dan katakan pada naga pervert itu untuk selalu menjaga mu"

"Nde~ umma"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan 2 jam yang mereka tempuh akhirnya tidak sia-sia. Pantai itu terlihat sepi,hanya beberapa orang yang lalu lalang. Tao segera melepas sepatu dan berlari telanjang kaki menuju bibir pantai. Merasakan angin yang bertiup serta menikmati gulungan ombak yang berkejaran. Kakinya merasakan dingin air laut,sejenak Tao bisa melupakan permasalahan yang sedang ia hadapi.

Grep...

Kris datang dan langsung memeluk Tao dari belakang. Tangan besarnya melingkar dengan sempurna diperut rata Tao. Tao melingkarkan tangannya diatas tangan Kris,kepalanya bersandar nyaman diatas dada bidang Kris.

"Menyukainya?" ucap Kris mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sangat,apa lain kali kita bisa kemari ge?" tanya Tao sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kapan pun kau mau,gege akan mengantar mu sayang" Kris mencubit gemas pipi Tao yang sedikit memerah karena terkena angin yang cukup dingin.

Jika bisa,Tao ingin sekali menghentikan waktu yang sedang berjalan. Ia selalu merasa nyaman saat bersama Kris,namja tinggi itu tidak pernah sekali pun mengecewakan Tao. Tao sangat ingin menceritakan semua masalah yang ia hadapi ini pada Kris,namun ia takut Kris akan menjauhinya sama seperti teman-temannya saat kecil.

Masa kecil Tao cukup biasa saja seperti anak pada umumnya. Meskipun ia jarang berkumpul dengan orang tuanya,ia cukup terhibur dengan adanya para pengasuh yang selalu menjaganya juga teman-temannya yang tinggal didekat rumahnya. Sampai suatu hari,pertengkaran antara orang tua Tao tercium sampai ke rekan bisnis mereka berdua. Appa dan umma Tao yang menikah karena perjodohan,tidak saling mencintai,bahkan umma Tao tidak pernah melihat Tao sebagai anak yang lahir dari rahimnya sendiri.

Muncul desas-desus kalau Tao adalah anak haram,meskipun pada kenyataannya Tao memang anak kandung dari keluarga Huang. Para orang tua teman-teman Tao,melarang anaknya untuk bermain dengan Tao. Mereka beranggapan bahwa anak haram itu membawa dampak yang buruk untuk anak-anak mereka kelak.

"Tao...baby?"

Tao tersentak dari lamunannya saat Kris menggoncangkan bahunya.

"Kenapa?apa kau sakit?" Kris meletakkan punggung tangannya pada kening Tao.

Kris terlihat sangat khawatir dengan Tao beberapa hari ini,ia sering mendapati Tao tengah melamun dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"Gwenchana ge" Tao tersenyum manis pada Kris.

"Hey ceritakan pada gege,apa yang membuat mu sering melamun akhir-akhir ini?"

"Tidak ada,sudah ku bilang tidak ada yang kupikirkan" ucap Tao sedikit ketus.

"Kau tau gege tidak suka pada orang yang suka berbohong,Tao"

"Jadi gege tidak percaya pada ku?baiklah kalau begitu"

Tao berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kris. Kris sedikit berlari mengejar Tao yang sedang marah padanya. Kris mengaku salah karena ia sedikit membentak Tao dan ini pertama kalinya ia membentak Tao.

"Baby..."

"..."

"Tao baby..."

Tao memasang sepatunya tanpa memperdulikan Kris yang sedari tadi memanggilnya.

"Baby panda..."

"..."

Kris berlutut didepan Tao yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya,ia terkejut karena mendapati Tao tengah menangis. Kris merasa sangat bodoh karena membuat namja manis itu mengeluarkan air matanya,terlebih Tao menangis gara-gara Kris.

"Baby maafkan gege,gege tidak bermaksud membentak mu"

Kris membawa Tao dalam pelukannya,meski tidak menolak,Tao juga tidak membalas pelukan Kris. Tao justru menangis dipundak Kris.

"Maafkan gege,gege janji tidak akan membentak mu lagi"

"Hiks...Hiks..."

"Jangan menangis lagi baby" Kris mengusap pelan punggung Tao.

Perlahan Tao mulai berhenti menangis dan membalas pelukan Kris. Kris tersenyum mengetahui hal itu.

"Gege jangan pernah jauh-jauh dari Tao" ucapnya dengar suara serak efek menangis.

"Gege tidak akan pernah membiarkan Tao sendirian,jadi kalau Tao sedang memikirkan sesuatu Tao harus menceritakannya pada gege,arra?"

Kris menangkup wajah Tao yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya. Tao hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"I love you panda"

"Love you more,Wufan ge"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca siapa yang bisa menebaknya,jika tadi siang matahri bersinar denga sangat cerah. Kini awan hitam datang menggantikan sinar matahari. Tak lama kemudian hujan turun disertai dengan angin yang sangat besar. Kris dan Tao segera masuk kedalam mobil agar tidak terkena hujan.

Nampaknya hujan akan turun sangat lama,menurut perkiraan cuaca hujan angin seperti ini bisa berlangsung selama seharian penuh. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko besar,Kris dan Tao terpaksa menyewa sebuah rumah untuk mereka bermalam. Hujan dan angin membuat jarak pandang menjadi beberapa meter saja dan Kris tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan tetap mengemudi.

Untung saja ada sebuah rumah yang masih bisa mereka sewa. Setelah membayar uang sewa yang mereka sepakati,Kris segera mengunci pintunya. Tao tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang sedikit basah oleh air hujan. Rumah yang mereka tidaklah besar,namun cukup untuk mereka berdua tempati.

"Kau lapar,baby?" tanya Kris yang sedang memeriksa isi kulkas. Sepertinya pemilik rumah sangat baik hati,didalam kulas ada beberapa bahan makanan yang dapat Kris masak.

"Aku ingin makan sup jamur dan rumput laut" sahut Tao yang tengah duduk sambil mengganti channel Tv.

"Sebaiknya kau hubungi noona mu,gege tidak ingin mereka terlalu khawatir karena kau tidak pulang seharian"

"Arraseo tuan Wu" sahut Tao malas,ia bangkit dari sofa kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak dikamar.

Setelah menghubungi noonanya,Tao meninggalkan ponselnya dikamar dan menuju dapur. Ia melihat Kris dengan telaten mengolah bahan makanan untuk mereka makan. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan belajar memasak pada noonanya. Tidak mungkin Kris akan memasakkan untuknya sampai tua nanti,tunggu apa Tao berpikir akan menikah dengan Kris?memikirkannya saja sudah membuat rona dipipi Tao nampak sangat jelas.

"Melamun lagi hmm?"

"A-aniyo~ hanya sedang berpikir,sepulang dari sini aku akan meminta Sunny noona dan Kyungsoo untuk mengajari ku memasak"

"Kau bisa belajar memasak dengan gege,baby"

"Shireo aku hanya ingin belajar bersama Sunny noona dan Kyungsoo" tolak Tao.

"Haah~ baiklah terserah kau saja"

Tao mendekati Kris dengan perlahan,lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Gege marah pada Tao?"

"..."

"Tao ingin belajar masak supaya suatu saat Tao bisa membuatkan makanan kesukaan gege"

"..."

"Kalau Tao belajar masak dari gege,bukan surprise namanya"

Kris tertawa mendengar pengakuan polos dari Tao. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Tao yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baby,asal kau tau?gege tidak pernah memaksa mu untuk bisa memasak,lagipula gege senang saat melihat mu menyukai masakan gege"

"Jadi gege tidak marah?"

Kris menggeleng. "Gege tidak bisa marah pada kekasih gege yang manis ini"

"Nah sudah matang,kajja kita makan" ajak Kris.

Mereka menikmati makan malam mereka denga tenang. Diluar hujan masih turun dengan sangat deras,ditambah dengan angin yang bertiup sangat kencang,menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup menyeramkan.

Tao membantu Kris membereskan peralatan makan mereka. Sesekali keduanya saling mencipratkan air satu sama lain. Setelah selesai membersihkan peralatan makannya,Tao lebih memilih untuk menonton Tv sedangkan Kris lebih memilih mandi.

Tao sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Jika diperhatikan ia sendirian diruang Tv sedangkan Kris sedang berada dikamar mandi. Tao berharap listrik tidak padam saat ini. Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak sedang berpihak padanya.

Pets...

Listrik mati. Gelap gulita yang kini Tao rasakan. Hanya sesekali cahaya dari petir yang terlihat sangat terang. Tao diam,ia bahkan tidak berani menggerakan jarinya sedikitpun. Jujur saja ia ingin berteriak memanggil Kris,namun suaranya seperti tersekat ditenggorokan.

Jder...

Petir menyambar dengan keras,cahayanya bahkan nampak sangat dekat. Tao semakin ketakutan. Ia berharap Kris segera datang dan memeluknya. Tao merasakan ada sesuatu yang berjalan mendekatinya dari arah belakang. Tao memejamkan matanya.

"Baby?"

Itu suara Kris yang memanggilnya,Tao menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Kris membawa sebuah lilin. Tao segera melompati sofa dan memeluk Kris. Untung saja Kris memiliki refleks yang bagus,jika tidak ia pasti akan terjengkang kebelakang dan membuat lilin ditangannya membakar seisi rumah.

"Hanya mati lampu biasa Tao" ucap Kris mengetahui bahwa Tao sedikit gemetaran dalam pelukannya.

"Aku takut ge..."

"Ayo kita ke kamar saja"

Sesampainya dikamar,Kris meletakkan lilin diatas meja yang ia rasa aman. Kris menggandengan tangan Tao yang terasa sangat dingin. Sepertinya namja itu benar-benar sangat ketakutan. Kris membawa Tao ke atas tempat tidur. Tao duduk diantar kedua kaki panjang Kris. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada Kris.

"Jangan takut,gege ada disini"

Kris menggenggam tangan Tao yang terasa sangat dingin. Ia mengecupi pucuk kepala Tao berharap Tao tidak merasa ketakutan lagi. Tao mengubah posisinya jadi menyamping,dengan manja ia memeluk pinggang Kris. Tao bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Kris yang menenangkan.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

"Hmm..."

Tao semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kris. Kris menunduk lalu mengecup bibir Tao yang selalu terasa sangat manis baginya. Tao membuka mulutnya,mengijinkan lidah Kris mengeksplor seluruh isi mulutnya. Lidah mereka berdua saling beradu,sehingga menimbukan suara decakan yang bercampur dengan suara hujan yang turun. Lelehan saliva terlihat pada leher keduanya.

"Eghh...Ghee..." desahan meluncur dari bibir Tao saat Kris memindahkan ciumannya pada leher jenjang Tao.

Kris semakin bersemangat untuk membuat tanda kemerahan pada leher kekasihnya itu. Tao menggeliat gelisah saat lidah Kris dengan lihai membuat tanda dilehernya.

"Ahh...Ghege..." Tao mendongakkan kepalanya membuat Kris dengan leluasa menandai seluruh leher Tao dengan bercak kemerahan.

Tangan Kris menyusup dalam kaos yang Tao pakai,ia membelai perut rata Tao. Menyebabkan namja pecinta panda itu semakin melenguh. Kaos yang Tao pakai sudah naik sebatas dada,keringat mulai muncul akibat aktivitas panas itu.

"Ahhh..." Tao berteriak saat Kris menggigit terlalu kencang lehernya. Suara teriakan Tao seolah membuat Kris tersadar akan ulahnya.

"Mianhe baby,gege tidak sengaja" ucap Kris lalu menurunkan kembali kaos Tao yang tersingkap.

"Gwenhcana ge"

"Tidurlah ini sudah malam,besok pagi kita akan pulang" kata Kris sambil menyelimuti Tao.

"Ge-gege kenapa tadi berhenti?" tanya Tao pelan.

"Gege tidak akan melakukannya sebelum kita berdua resmi menikah,sayang"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Kris membuat Tao merona sangat hebat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah beberapa hari ini,teman-teman Tao sering mendapati namja panda itu sedang melamun. Jika ditanya,Tao hanya akan menjawab bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tapi menurut teman-temannya ada masalah yang sedang Tao hadapi. Seperti saat ini,Tao hanya mengaduk makan siangnya saja.

"Tao kau tidak berniat memakannya?" tanya Lay yang sudah sering mendapati Tao melamun.

"Ah?sepertinya nafsu makan ku hilang ge" ucap Tao menyingkirkan makanannya.

"Kris bilang kau belum makan dari pagi,apa kau sakit?" Luhan terlihat sangat khawatir sekarang,ia juga merasa bahwa Tao bertambah kurus dan sedikit pucat.

"Aku baik-baik saja,ge" Itulah jawaban yang sering Tao lontarkan saat teman-temannya menanyakan keadaannya.

"Hey bagaimana jika nanti malam kita berkumpul dirumah ku? Usul Kai

Semuanya otomatis menoleh kearah Kai yang duduk diujung meja.

"Ada apa?kenapa kalian memandangi ku seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu kan,Kim Jongin?" ujar Luhan sedikti curiga dengan ajakan Kai.

"Kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu hyung,memangnya aku pernah melakukan apa terhadap kalian?"

"BUKAN KAU ! TAPI KEDUA NOONA MU YANG HAMPIR SAJA MEMBUAT KAMI MEMAKAI DRESS UNTUK YEOJA" teriak Luhan,Lay dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

Kai tersentak mendengar teriakan mereka bertiga,tapi kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai sebuah sendok melayang dan mengenao keningnya.

"Kali ini apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Baekhyun mengintrogasi.

"Tidak ada hyung,kali ini noona ku sedang ke paris jadi kalian aman" jawab Kai.

Kedua noona Kai merupakan desaigner muda yang sangat berbakat. Saat melihat Luhan,Lay dan Baekhyun kedua noonanya berencana untuk membuatkan baju untuk ketiga namja itu. Tapi mereka berdua justru membuat baju untuk yeoja.

"Wajah mereka lebih cantik dari yeoja,jadi kurasa cocok saja mereka memakai dress" begitulah jawaban noona nya Kai jika ditanya kenapa membuatkan dress untuk mereka bertiga.

Tao merasakan pandangannya semakin menggelap,suara teman-temannya pun perlahan menghilang. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan keringat dingin mulai keluar.

Brugh...

"TAO...!"

Tao pingsan.

Chanyeol yang duduk disebelah Tao segera menggendong Tao dan membawanya ke UKS. Sementara Lay coba menghubungi Kris yang sedang berada dilapangan basket.

"Dia hanya kekurangan cairan,jika sampai 1 jam ia belum siuman kalian harus membawanya kerumah sakit" kata dokter yang menjaga UKS.

Brak...

Pintu UKS terbanting dengan keras,Kris nampak terengah-engah mengetur napasnya. Ia bahkan masih memakai seragaam basketnya yang basah oleh keringat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tao?" tanya Kris langsung.

"Dokter bilang dia kekurangan cairan,kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit jika 1 jam lagi Tao belum siuman" sahut Xiumin yang terlihat sangat panik.

"Aku akan membawa nya kerumah sakit sekarang"

Kris menggendong tubuh lemas Tao ala bridal.

"Tunggu,biar aku yang akan menyetir yang lain beritahu seonsaengmin kami keluar kerumah sakit" ucap Chanyeol yang langsung berlari mengejar Kris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaan Tao,hyung?" tanya Kris pada dokter yang sudah menjadi dokter keluarganya.

"Dia terkena radang lambung akut,apa akhir-akhir ini perutnya sering kosong?" tanya dokter dengan name tag Choi Minho itu.

"Aku selalu mengawasinya hyung,meskipun hanya sedikit yang ia makan tapi aku tidak pernah membiarkan perutnya kosong" jawab Kris.

"Apa kau tau bahwa penyakit maag jika dibiarkan akan menjadi kanker lambung?stress yang berlebihan juga bisa menyebabkan timbulnya penyakit maag,meskipun pasien tetap makan teratur"

Penjelasan dari Minho membuat Kris semakin yakin bahwa ada yang sedang Tao pikirkan dan hal ini membuatnya stress sehingga mempengaruhi kesehatannya.

"Untuk sementara,biarkan Tao menjalani perawatan dirumah sakit. Aku yang akan menanganinya secara langsung" ucap Minho kemudian keluar dari kamar tempat Tao dirawat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tao,hyung?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menunggu diluar kamar.

"Dia harus menjalani perawatan dirumah sakit" sahut Kris pelan.

Namja yang biasanya terlihat sangat cool itu kini nampak sangat kacau. Kris terus saja menggenggam tangan Tao sambil menggumamkan namanya. Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat Kris sekacau ini sebelumnya.

"Baby,kau harus bangun gege tidak akan memarahi mu karena kau sakit"

"..."

"Kita bisa pergi kepantai lagi jika kau mau,mungkin bersama yang lain agar kita bisa bermain sepuasnya"

"..."

"Kau mendengar suara gege,baby?gege mohon bangunlah"

"..."

"Kau ingin membuat noona dan hyung mu khawatir hmm?"

Chanyeol bahkan hampir saja menitikkan air matanya,melihat pemandangan pilu dihadapannya. Sangat terlihat bagaimana Kris begitu mencintai Tao.

Brak...

Pintu kamar Tao terbuka cukup kencang,3 orang yeoja terlihat segera menyerbu ranjang tempat Tao terbaring.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sunny

"Bagaimana Tao bisa pingsan?" Jessica bahkan masih memakai seragam maidnya.

"Apa yang dokter katakan?" tanya Tiffany khawatir.

Kris menjelaskan semua yang Minho katakan padanya. Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu kembali ke sekolah. 3 yeoja itu sangat terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari Kris.

"Jadi,apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Tao?apa keluarganya bermasalah?" tanya Kris pada ketiganya.

Jessica dan Sunny saling melemparkan pandangan. Tiffany sedang duduk disamping ranjang Tao,berharap anak asuhnya itu terbangun dengan senyuman yang biasa ia lihat.

"Kami akan menjelaskan semuanya saat kalian semua berkumpul"

"Jadi bisakah kalian semua berkumpul dikantin rumah sakit nanti malam?"

"Baiklah akan ku hubungi yang lain" sahut Kris.

Tbc-

**Author balik lagi kesini '_'/**

**Mianhe buar rider yang udah susah payah add fb author ato follow tuiter author bahkan invit pin bb,karna banyak yang minta dilanjutin disini jadi author usahain tetep update FF ini disini *bow***

**Ini author ngebajak lepi temen buat update -_-**

**Semoga chapter ini ngga mengecewakan yaa~ ^^**

**Kemarin ada rider yang lupa disebutin,author minta maaf yahh TT_TT *cipok raetaoris***

**Rider yang minta dialog Tao sama member suju dibanyakin,semoga chapter depan bisa kesampaian yahh XD**

**Big Thank's to:**

**Raetaoris Naughty TAO Uzumaki Narusasu 91 Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw fuawaliyaah ajib4ff zoldyk peachpetals zakurafrezee Titan18 lee minji elf Ririnkristao**

**Gak ada yang ketinggalan lagi kan?**

**/byee byee/**

**/terbang bareng Sehun/**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOVE ME**

**Author: Lovara**

**Cast: KrisTao + Member EXO + SNSD + Super Junior and other.**

**Genre: Family,Romance,Friendship**

**Summary: Kehidupan Huang Zi Tao yang sangat sempurna,terlahir di keluarga yang sangat kaya,teman-teman yang selalu bersamanya dan seorang kekasih yang begitu mencintainya. Namun tak banyak yang mengetahui bahwa namja bermata panda itu mempunyai sebuah rahasia besar,bahkan teman dan kekasihnya pun tidak mengetahuinya..**

**...**

**WARNING: YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO CRACK PAIR,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT**

**...**

**Meskipun hanya sebuah tulisan Fiksi,tapi tolong hargai karya seorang author. Jangan memplagiatnya tanpa seijin author. Cerita di FF ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan nyata para cast,jadi jangan menjudge mereka. **

**...**

Obat penenang yang diberikan Minho membuat Tao tertidur hampir selama 5 jam. Selama itulah Kris selalu berada disamping Tao,ia bahkan tidak mau pulang kerumah sampai kekasihnya itu sadar. Ia ingin orang yang Tao pertama lihat saat sadar adalah dirinya. Chanyeol sudah pulang sejak tadi bersama Sunny,Jessica dan Tiffany.

Kris merasa tidak tega melihat keadaan Tao sekarang,Tao yang biasanya selalu tersenyum cerah kini terbaring lemah dirumah sakit dengan selang infus dan alat bantu pernapasan. Tangannya nampak sangat kurus,bibir merahnya nampak sangat pucat. Mata yang sangat Kris sukai saat memandangnya kini hanya terpejam.

Cklek. Pintu kamar tempat Tao dirawat terbuka,rupanya Yoona dan Yuri. Dua yeoja itu nampak sedih melihat keadaan Tao yang hanya terbaring lemas.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Yoona berdiri pada sisi ranjang Tao,dan menatap sedih namja itu.

"Minho hyung memberikannya obat penenang agar ia bisa beristirahat" sahut Kris pelan.

"Kris,kau pulang lah dulu ini sudah hampir malam biarkan kami yang menjaga Tao"ucap Yuri.

"Tidak noona,aku akan tetap berada disini sampai Tao sadar"

"Kami tau kau sangat menyayangi Tao,tapi lihat dirimu kau bahkan masih memakai seragam sekolah mu dan kutebak pasti kau membiarkan perut mu kosong sejak tadi siang. Kau ingin melihat Tao semakin menderita jika sampai kau jatuh sakit?"

Ucapan Yoona sedikit membuat Kris tersadar. Disaat seperti ini ia tidak boleh sakit,Tao nya membutuhkan ia untuk sekedar bersandar. Kris akhirnya memilih untuk menuruti perkataan Yuri dan Yoona,toh setelah ia membersihkan diri ia bisa kembali kerumah sakit untuk menjaga Tao.

"Noona harus segera menghubungi ku jika terjadi sesuatu pada Tao"ucap Kris penuh harap.

"Jangan khawatirkan soal itu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan dan Sehun datang kerumah sakit malam harinya. Mereka bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serta Suho dan Lay yang sudah datang terlebih dahulu. Tak lama kemudian Chen,Xiumin,Kyungsoo serta Kai datang bersama.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tao?"tanya Kyungsoo cemas.

"Dia masih dalam pengaruh obat penenang"jawab Suho yang tadi sempat bertanya pada Yoona.

"Aku tidak tega melihat keadaannya sekarang.."

Suho lalu memeluk Lay yang tengah terisak karena ia sempat melihat keadaan Tao yang terbaring lemas dengan berbagai alat medis ditubuhnya.

"Kalian sudah datang?"

Kris datang dengan membawa beberapa potong pakaian untuknya,ia berencana untuk menginap dirumah sakit sampai Tao sadar.

"Kau akan menginap disini?"tanya Xiumin melihat barang bawaan Kris.

"Aku akan berada disini sampai ia sadar"jawab Kris.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Tao?"tanya Baekhyun heran.

Setaunya Tao merupakan namja yang bisa dibilang sangat ceria,ia selalu tersenyum dimana pun. Bahkan orang yang tidak mengenalnya pun akan menganggap Tao namja yang sangat baik karena murah senyum.

"Untuk itulah aku meminta kalian semua kemari,Sunny noona akan menjelaskan semuanya pada kita"sahut Kris.

Ponsel Kris berdering cukup kencang.

"Yeoboseo?"

"..."

"Ah nde hyung"

"..."

"Kami semua sudah berada dirumah sakit"

"..."

"Nde?ditaman belakang rumah sakit?oh baiklah kami akan segera kesana"

"..."

"Siapa?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Leeteuk hyung,dia menyuruh kita untuk pergi menemuinya ditaman belakang rumah sakit"jawab Kris.

Setelah meletakkan barang-barangnya,Kris dan yang lain segera menuju taman yang Leeteuk maksud. Taman ini cukup luas,dan biasanya saat pagi sampai sore penuh dengan pasien yang sekedar ingin merasakan udara segar. Ditengah taman ada sebuah gazebo yang cukup luas dengan hiasan mawar merambat dibagian pilar-pilarnya. Rupanya Leeteuk dan Sunny sudah menunggu mereka.

"Duduklah"ucap Leeteuk yang terlihat sedikit kelelahan.

Sebagian dari mereka duduk pada kursi besi yang sengaja diletakkan disana dan sebagian lagi lebih memilih untuk bersender pada tiang gazebo.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi hyung?"tanya Kris penasaran.

Leeteuk dan Sunny saling berpandangan,mereka berdua mengangguk kemudian menghela napasnya sebelum mulai bercerita.

"Aku harap setelah kalian mendengar cerita ini,pandangan kalian tidak akan berubah"ujar Sunny pelan.

"Orang tua Tao akan bercerai"

Semuanya tersentak setelah mendengar ucapan Sunny.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"tanya Lay setengah tidak percaya.

"Orang tua Tao menikah karena dijodohkan,mereka menikah tidak karena cinta" Leeteuk memulai ceritanya.

"Mereka dijodohkan oleh orang tua masing-masing,saat mereka dijodohkan mereka sudah memiliki kekasih sendiri. Mereka dipaksa untuk berpisah dengan kekasih masing-masing lalu menikah. Mereka terpaksa menyetujui perjodohan itu karena saat itu app nyonya Huang sedang dalam kondisi kritis. Dan benar saja,setelah 1 minggu pernikahan berlangsung,appa nyonya Huang meninggal"

"Kalau mereka menikah tanpa cinta,bagaimana Tao bisa lahir?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Tuan dan nyonya besar Huang yang mendesak agar mereka segera memiliki anak,mereka ingin menggendong cucu. Mereka mengancam akan mendepak orang tua Tao dari daftar keluarga,jika tidak mampu memberikan cucu untuk mereka"

"Dan akhirnya Tao terlahir,tuan dan nyonya besar sangat senang karena mendapat cucu pertama seorang lelaki. Berbeda dengan orang tua Tao yang sejujurnya tidak menginginkan kehadiran Tao. Bahkan saat lahir pun,umma Tao tidak pernah menggendongnya maupun memberikan ASI,semua ia serahkan pada para maid"

Sunny melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tao kecil yang tidak mengerti keadaan orang tuanya lebih sering bersama kami para maid dan para pengawal,sesekali haraboji dan halmeoni nya datang kerumah untuk menjenguk cucu kesayangan mereka. Orang tua Tao lebih senang berada diluar rumah untuk mengurus bisnis,kalaupun mereka pulang itu atas haraboji dan halmeoni Tao."

Sehun terlihat mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang hampir menangis mendengar kehidupan Tao yang ternyata selama ini sangat menyakitkan.

"Retaknya rumah tangga keluarga Huang tidak ada yang mengetahui,sampai pada suatu acara appa Huang memergoki umma Huang yang datang bersama kekasihnya,mereka bertengkar hebat disana. Dan terbongkarlah selama ini rahasia keluarga Huang,umma Huang bahkan dengan lantang berteriak tidak menganggap Tao sebagai anak kandung mereka. Teman-teman Tao bahkan menjauhinya karena menganggap Tao adalah anak haram karena ucapan ummanya sendiri"

"Aku tidak percaya ada orang tua sekeji mereka"ucap Xiumin lirih.

"Sejak itu orang tua Tao lebih sering bertengkar jika dirumah,terlebih setelah haraboji dan halmeoninya meninggal. Tao kecil menganggap orang tua nya bertengkar karena dia memilih untuk kabur dari rumah. Saat itu perusahaan Huang sedang berada dipuncak,banyak orang yang iri dengan kesuksesan keluarga Huang. Salah seorang saingan appa Huang melihat Tao tengah berjalan ditengah kota sendirian,segera menculiknya."

"Kami para pengawal segera mencari dengan sekuat tenaga,kami tidak perduli dengan orang tua Tao yang bahkan sama sekali tidak khawatir anaknya telah menghilang selama beberapa jam. 7 jam kemudian kami menemukan Tao disebuah gudang kosong dengan kaki dan tangan terikat serta mulut yang dilakban,keadaannya sangat lemah karena dehidrasi,kami segera membawanya kerumah sakit"

"Tao menyimpan semua beban yang ia rasakan sendiri,ia tidak mau kehilangan teman-temannya lagi. Sudah cukup ia merasakan kehilangan saat ia masih kecil. Mungkin kalian sering melihat Tao tertawa lepas,tapi sejujurnya ia menangis dalam hati. Ia takut jika teman-temannya mengetahui rahasia ini,ia akan kehilangan teman lagi. Sering kami mendengar anak itu menangis saat tengah malam. Dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa esok paginya"

"Setelah mengetahui semuanya kami harap kalian tidak meninggalkan Tao seorang diri,ia sudah ditolak oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Hanya kami dan kalian yang ia punya"ujar Leeteuk mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Hiks...panda bodoh,kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dia"isak Baekhyun setelah mendengar cerita dari Leeteuk dan Sunny.

"Aku tidak menyangka dibalik senyumannya,ternyata ada luka besar dihatinya"ucap Chanyeol sambil menenangkan Baekhyun yang tengah menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Seharusnya ia menceritakan semuanya pada kami,ia tak perlu menanggungnya sendirian seperti ini"ujar Chen pelan.

"Setelah sembuh aku akan membawa Tao tinggal diapartement ku,aku tidak akan membiarkan iblis yang berkedok orang tua itu menyakiti Tao lebih dari ini"ucap Kris tegas.

Ia cukup marah dengan perbuatan orang tua Tao yang bahkan tidak menganggap Tao sebagai anak mereka. Binatang yang paling kejam sekalipun tidak pernah menolak anak yang ia lahirkan dari rahimnya sendiri.

Keadaan hening,yang terdengar hanyalah suara isakan dari beberapa namja disana. Leeteuk dan Sunny bisa sedikit lega karena Tao mendapat teman dan kekasih yang benar-benar mencintai Tao apa adanya. Sepertinya mereka tidak perlu khawatir lagi Tao akan kesepian.

Drrtt...Drrtt...

Ponsel Sunny yang tergeletak bergetar.

"Nde,Yoona ada apa?"

"..."

"Mwo?benarkah?"teriak Sunny sedikit panik.

"..."

"Cepat hubungi dokter,kami akan segera kesana"

"Apa yang terjadi noona?"tanya Kris

"Tao sudah sadar,dan ia memuntahkan cairan dilambungnya"sahut Sunny. (author pernah ngerasain -_- R:gak nanya thor !)

Secepat kilat Kris berlari menuju kamar Tao. Sudah beberapa jam perut Tao kosong dan setelah ia tersadar,ia langsung memuntahkan cairan lambungnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dokter dan perawat dengan cekatan memberikan pertolongan pada Tao yang terus saja menuntahkan cairan lambungnya. Tao berhenti memuntahkan cairan lambungnya setelah 10 menit kemudian,ia terlihat semakin pucat dengan keringat dingin yang terus keluar. Minho memberikan obat lewat infus Tao. Kris memandangi Tao dengan perasaan sedih,ia tidak tega melihat Tao yang begitu tersiksa seperti ini.

"Ge-ge~" panggil Tao setelah Minho dan perawat itu keluar.

"Gege disini baby,apa yang kau rasakan?"Kris menggenggam tangan Tao yang terasa sangat dingin.

"S-sakit ge~"

"Kau harus kuat baby,gege dan yang lain akan mengusahakan kesembuhan mu"

"Ap-a yang la-lain di si-ni?"tanya Tao terbata-bata.

"Mereka diluar baby,kau akan bertemu dengan mereka setelah kau sehat. Baby,gege dan yang lain sudah mengetahui semuanya"

Tao tersentak mendengar ucapan Kris,sebelum Tao menjawabnya Kris terlebih dulu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu,apa pun yang terjadi pada orang tua mu kau tetaplah Huang Zi Tao kami yang selalu tersenyum,anak panda yang selalu bermanja-manja pada kami. Percayalah pada kami,kami semuanya menyayangi mu"

"Hiks..." satu isakan lolos dari bibir pucat Tao.

"Hey baby kau kenapa?apa kau merasa sakit lagi?gege akan memanggil Minho hyung"ucap Kris panik mengetahui Tao menangis.

"Ja-jangan" Tao menarik lengan Kris yang hendak pergi memanggil Minho.

Tao segera memeluk Kris yang berdiri tepat disisi ranjangnya. "Gege jangan pergi"

Kris membalas pelukan kekasihnya. "Gege janji tidak akan membiarkan mu sendirian lagi,kau boleh tinggal diapartement gege jika kau sudah sembuh"

"Ge~"

"Ada apa,sayang?"

"Mianhe sudah membuat gege khawatir,Tao janji mulai sekarang tidak akan membuat gege khawatir"ucap Tao pelan.

Kris tersenyum tulus. "Kau juga harus berjanji apa pun yang kau alami kau akan menceritakannya pada gege,tidak boleh ada yang kau sembunyikan dari gege"

Tao mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Kris.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba masuk dan memisah pelukan antara Kris dan Tao,sebagai gantinya ia memeluk Tao lalu menangis kencang.

"Ba-baekkie hyung"ucap Tao terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Panda bodoh,kau membuat kami khawatir setengah mati hiks..."

"Mianhe hyung"jawab Tao lirih lalu membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membuang semua koleksi Gucci mu jika kau berani berbuat seperti ini lagi"

"Yah kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu hyung"protes Tao.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dari Tao. "Tao baru saja sadar kau jangan memeluknya seperti itu,Baek"

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Suasana kamar Tao kini berubah menjadi ramai meskipun ini sudah malam. Meskipun masih pucat,tapi Tao kini sudah bisa tertawa. Tawa yang memang berasal dari hati,karena kini ia sudah tidak punya beban yang harus ia pikul sendiri. Ada teman-temannya yang selalu bersamanya,ada kekasihnya yang selalu memperhatikannya,serta para maid dan pengawal yang selalu menjaganya.

"Kau melamun lagi hmm?"tegur Kris melihat Tao kembali melamun.

Tao menatap Kris lalu tersenyum. "Aku berharap jika ini mimpi,aku tidak ingin bangun selamanya"

"Ini bukan sebuah mimpi,ini kenyataan yang kau lihat baby"Kris mencuri ciuman dari bibir Tao.

Bruk...

Sebuah bantal sofa melayang dan tepat mengenai kepala Kris. Kris menatap murka orang yang melemparnya bantal.

"Apa lihat-lihat?kau ingin pantat mu ku tendang haah?"

Well,kita sudah tau siapa pelaku pelemparan bantal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari Minggu yang cerah Tao habiskan menonton acara Tv dari atas tempat tidurnya. Kris sedang keluar mencari makan siang. Hyoyeon dan Sooyoung datang tadi untuk mengantarkan boneka kesayangan Tao,boneka yang ia dapat dari Kris. Tempat tidur yang tidak terlalu luas itu kini hampir penuh dengan boneka milik Tao. Tao mematikan Tvnya karena bosan,ia ingin pergi jalan-jalan saat ini.

"Baby kau tidak memakan bubur mu lagi?" rupanya Kris sudah kembali dengan sekantung makanan.

"Aku bosan memakan bubur~ bolehkah aku memakan makanan lain?"rengek Tao.

Kris meletakkan bungkusan makanannya dimeja lalu mendekati Tao dan mencium sekilas bibirnya. "Kau belum boleh mengkonsumsi makanan kasar sayang,kau harus bertahan dengan bubur ini"

Kris membuka plastik penutup mangkuk bubur itu kemudian mengambil sendok. Ia meniup pelan bubur agar sedikit hangat tidak terlalu panas.

"Aaa~ buka mulut mu baby" Kris mengarahkan satu sendok bubur.

Mau tak mau Tao memakan buburnya sampai habis.

"Gege ayo kita jalan-jalan,kata Minho hyung disini ada taman yang bagus"pinta Tao yang bosan berada dikamar sepanjang hari.

"Baiklah gege akan meminjam kursi roda"sahut Kris sambil membereskan bekas makan mereka.

Kris dengan hati-hati mendorong kursi roda Tao,melewati lorong rumah sakit yang panjang. Tak lama kemudian,mereka sampai ditaman yang semalam Kris dan yang lainnya bertemu dengan Leeteuk dan Sunny. Cukup banyak pasien yang berada ditaman itu,kebanyakan dari mereka memakai kursi roda sama seperti Tao.

"Gege ayo kesana"tunjuk Tao pada gazebo ditengah taman.

Tao mengagumi gazebo yang cukup luas dan sangat cantik itu. Kris membiarkan Tao mendorong kursi rodanya sendiri didalam gazebo,ia lebih senang memperhatikan raut wajah Tao yang sangat cerah meskipun bibir manisnya masih sedikit pucat.

Kris memakaikan jaketnya saat angin berhembus sedikit kencang,ia tak ingin Tao sakit seperti kemarin. Cukup sekali saja ia melihat Tao begitu tersiksa dengan sakitnya. Ia berjanji tidak akan membuat Tao merasakan lagi apa itu rasanya kesepian dan tidak diharapkan. Sebisa mungkin Kris akan selalu ada untuk Tao.

"Tao... !" seorang namja melambaikan tangannya heboh lalu berlari menuju gazebo.

"Hosh...hosh aku mencari mu dikamar,rupanya kau disini"

"Hyukkie hyung,kau datang sendirian?"tanya Tao pada Eunhyuk.

"Hyung datang bersama Donghae,Yesung hyung dan Kibum"

"Lalu dimana mereka?"

"Mereka sangat lambat,apa lagi Yesung hyung ia berjalan seperti kura-kura peliharaannya"

"Aku mendengarnya Hyuk"ucap Yesung yang tiba-tiba berada disebelah Eunhyuk.

"Omo kau mengagetkan ku hyung"seru Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu Tao?"tanya Yesung.

"Semakin baik hyung"sahut Tao.

"Kau hampir saja membuat kami jantungan saat mendengar kau dirawat dirumah sakit"ujar Kibum khawatir.

"Mianhe hyung,aku tidak bermaksud membuat kalian khawatir"ucap Tao pelan.

"Sudahlah yang penting panda kesayangan kita sudah sehat lagi"ujar Donghae semangat.

"Terima kasih Kris kau sudah menjaga Tao untuk kami"kata Yesung pada Kris.

"Ini sudah kewajiban ku hyung,aku kekasihnya tentu saja aku yang harus menjaganya"sahut Kris.

"Aigo~ panda kita beruntung sekali mendapat kekasih seperti Kris,yah meskipun wajahny sedikti mesum tapi kuakui dia sangat bertanggung jawab"

"Yah ! aku tidak mesum hyung"protes Kris akan ucapan Eunhyuk.

"tao tertawa mendengar perdebatan Kris dan Eunhyuk. Kibum melihat tawa Tao yang lebih lepas sekarang.

"Hyung senang melihat mu yang sekarang Tao"ucap Kibum yang menarik kursi roda Tao untuk berkeliling disekitar taman.

"Maksud hyung?"tanya Tao tidak mengerti dengan ucapan hyung nya yang cukup pendiam ini.

"Hyung lihat,kau benar-benar tertawa dari dalam hati mu. Bukan tawa yang selalu kau paksakan akhir-akhir ini"

Tao menikmati angin semilir yang berhembus pelan,terkadang ia memperbaiki letak jaket milik Kris yang ia pakai.

"Aku bersyukur hyung,ternyata masih ada yang peduli pada ku selain kalian"ucap Tao pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris pulang kerumahnya untuk mengambil lagi baju ganti yang ia butuhkan. Tao sudah kembali ke kamarnya bersam Donghae dan yang lain. Rupanya dikamar Kyuhyun dan Heechul sudah menunggu. Kyuhyun memeluk Tao yang duduk dikursi roda dengan sangat erat.

"Yah ! kau ingin membuat Tao kehabisan napas huh?"seru Heechul yang duduk disofa.

"Jika bisa aku ingin melakukan hal itu pada mu hyung"jawab Kyuhyun.

Pletak..

Heechul melempar apel tepat mengenai kepala Kyuhyun,membuat namja penggila game itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Tao lihat kau jangan bergaul dengan nenek sihir itu,arra"ucap Kyuhyun sambil menujuk kearah Heechul.

"Kau ingin meja ini yang mencium kepala bodoh mu itu tuan Cho?"ancam Heechul.

Kyuhyun otomatis bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Kibum yang tengah mendorong kursi roda Tao.

"Hyung membawakan buah pir untuk mu,Tao"ucap Heechul sambil mengupas buah.

"Gomawo hyung,aku merepotkan kalian"ucap Tao yang sedang naik ketempat tidur dibantu Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Kami tidak pernah merasa direpotkan oleh mu Tao"sahut Kibum membantu Heechul mengupas buah-buahan yang mereka bawa.

"Kau harus cepat keluar dari rumah sakit Tao,hyung akan mengajari mu bermain game"ujar Kyuhyun.

"Jangan ajarkan cara hidupmu yang berantakan itu magnae"seru Heechul.

"Game itu mengasah otak hyung,kau tidak pernah bermian game makanya kau sedikit..."

Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena Heechul mengacungkan pisau kearahnya.

"Aku merindukan suasana rumah"ucap Tao membuat semuanya terdiam.

"Mungkin untuk sementara ini kau tinggal dulu diapartement Kris"ujar Donghae pelan.

Tao sedikit mengerti arti perkataan Donghae. "Apa mereka masih disini hyung?"

"2 minggu lagi mereka akan pergi ke London,dan selama menunggu mereka pergi hyung harap kau mau tinggal di apartement Kris"sahut Eunhyuk.

"Kami tidak ingin kau terluka lagi Tao"kata Kibum berharap Tao mengerti maksud mereka.

"Aku mengeri hyung,selama menunggu mereka pergi aku akan berada di apartement Kris ge".

"Setiap hari aku akan datang untuk mengecek keadaan mu"ujar Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa hyung?"

"Tentu saja untuk memastikan tiang listrik itu tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada mu"sahut Kyuhyun.

"Ah Kyu,rupanya kau setuju kalau Kris itu memiliki wajah mesum eoh?"seru Eunhyuk semangat.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebentar. "Tapi kurasa wajah mu lebih mesum,Hyuk"

Eunhyuk melempar bantal yang ia pegang. "Magnae kurang ajar,panggil aku hyung"

Tbc-

***Kretekin jari* akhirnya kelar juga~**

**Gimana chapter ini?masih ada yang kurang?**

**Mian kalo masih ada yang kurang *bow***

**Ingat: Typo adalah sebagian dari iman ! *wink***

**Udah berasa artis SM dikejar rider buat update FF ini *kibas poni* *digampar rider***

**Hohoho akhirnya lepi author syudah bisa buat buka FF net lagi :* :* :***

**Yang minta dialog Tao sama member SJ dibanyakin semoga suka ya ^^ mian kalo dialognya belum banyak banget TT_TT**

**Ripiu lagi ya buat chapter ini :***

**Big thanks to:**

Uzumaki Narusasu 91 SER Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw ajib4ff Young Minn Kim NaughtyTAO peachpetals TTy T.T Titan18 zakurafrezee Kirei Thelittlethieves AulChan12 olla bella dragonpanda22 Christal Alice Ririnkristao

Semoga gak ada yang ketinggalan,tapi kadang suka ilang sendiri -_-

Baca FF 'Pedhopile' juga yah :3 *promosi*

Untuk Chibi Fairy gak tau update kapan ._.

/bye bye/

/lambai kolor wufan/


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVE ME**

**Author: Lovara**

**Cast: KrisTao + Member EXO + SNSD + Super Junior and other.**

**Genre: Family,Romance,Friendship**

**Summary: Kehidupan Huang Zi Tao yang sangat sempurna,terlahir di keluarga yang sangat kaya,teman-teman yang selalu bersamanya dan seorang kekasih yang begitu mencintainya. Namun tak banyak yang mengetahui bahwa namja bermata panda itu mempunyai sebuah rahasia besar,bahkan teman dan kekasihnya pun tidak mengetahuinya..**

**...**

**WARNING: YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO CRACK PAIR,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT**

**...**

**Meskipun hanya sebuah tulisan Fiksi,tapi tolong hargai karya seorang author. Jangan memplagiatnya tanpa seijin author. Cerita di FF ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan nyata para cast,jadi jangan menjudge mereka. **

**...**

3 hari sudah Tao berada dirumah sakit,selama itu Kris selalu menemani Tao setelah pulang sekolah. Teman-temannya juga sering menemani namja panda itu. Meskipun banyak yang menemaninya,Tao merasa bosan karena tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana selain taman dirumah sakit. Tao melirik jam yang berada dimeja sebelahnya,pukul 3 sore sebentar lagi Kris akan pulang dari sekolah,pikir Tao.

Cklek...

Dan benar saja,ternyata Kris sudah datang masih lengkap dengan seragam dan tasnya. Kris tersenyum melihat Tao yang sedang berbaring diranjang. Ia meletakkan tasnya pada sofa besar lalu mendekati Tao.

Chu~

Kris mencium sekilas bibir Tao. "Bagaimana keadaan mu baby?"

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. "Bosan~ gege ayo kita pulang~"

"Kau tidak akan pulang sebelum Minho hyung sendiri yang mengijinkan"

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan meminta Minho hyung mengijinkan ku pulang"

"Gege janji setelah kau sembuh kita akan pergi ke pantai lagi"ucap Kris lembut.

"Jinjja?gege tidak bohong?"seru Tao antusias.

"Hey apa pernah gege berbohong pada mu hmm?"

"Be-belum pernah,tapi apa aku boleh mengajak yang lain?sepertinya lebih ramai lebih seru"

"Tentu saja,kau boleh mengajak yang lain. Tapi saat dipantai kau hanya boleh bersama gege,biarkan yang lain bersama pasangan mereka"

"Egois sekali kau tuan Wu Yi Fan"gerutu Tao.

"Tuan Wu Yi Fan ini hanya egois untuk seorang Wu Zi Tao"goda Kris membuat Tao merona.

"Ja-jangan mengganti marga ku sembarangan"

"Wae?bukan kah suatu saat marga mu memang akan berubah menjadi Wu?Iyakan nyonya Wu?"

Wajah manis Tao kini semakin merona mendengar perkataan Kris. Kris tersenyum melihat reaksi Tao yang sangat manis baginya.

"Berhenti menggombali orang yang sedang sakit,naga mesum"

Kris dan Tao otomatis menoleh kearah sumber suara yang mengganggu moment mereka.

"Luhan ge"teriak Tao senang melihat Luhan yang datang bersama Baekhyun.

"Mungkin jika kami tidak masuk kau pasti sudah mengiya-iyakan panda manis ini,benar kan Kris?"ucap Baekhyun tajam.

"Singkirkan pikiran kotor mu itu Baek"sungut Kris.

"Kalian datang berdua?"tanya Tao yang heran,biasanya mereka akan datang bersama setiap pulang sekolah.

"Yang lain akan menyusul sebentar lagi,oya apa kau sudah baikan Tao?apa perutmu sudah tidak sakit?kau sudah makan?"tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Aku heran bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahan dengan mulut cerewet mu itu"ujar Kris.

"Tentu saja karena aku seksi"Jawab Baekhyun asal.

"Yayaya~ kau tidak lebih seksi dari Tao"sahut Kris malas.

"Gzzz bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar?"rutuk Luhan.

"Luhan ge~ aku merindukan sekolah dan makan bersama kalian"rengek Tao pada Luhan.

"Aku akan mentraktir mu dikantin sekolah setelah kau sembuh nanti"janji Luhan.

"Tao ! kami datang !"teriak Kai dan Sehun begitu memasuki kamar Tao.

"Yak ! kalian tidak bisa tenang sehari saja hah?"seru Baekhyun.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu Baek,ini rumah sakit"sahut Kai justru menasehati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan kesal melempari Kai dengan bantal sofa,jika tidak dicegah oleh Luhan mungkin saja vas bunga disamping meja juga akan dilempar oleh Baekhyun.

Kamar Tao menjadi sangat ramai berkat kedatangan teman-temannya. Baekhyun dan Luhan masih sibuk mengobrol dengan Tao. Sehun dan Kai dengan heboh bertanding game diponsel mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo,Lay dan Xiumin sedang membeli makan siang untuk mereka dikantin rumah sakit. Sisanya hanya duduk sambil mengobrol seperti biasa. Kedatangan Minho membuat semuanya terdiam. Dokter muda itu sedang memeriksa keadaan Tao.

"Bagaimana hyung?"tanya Kris cemas.

"Sejauh ini perkembangannya lebih baik,sepertinya kita tidak perlu sampai melakukan operasi"sahut Minho membuat semuanya bisa bernapas lega.

"Jadi apa aku sudah boleh pulang hyung?"tanya Tao penuh harap.

Minho berpikir sebentar. "Untuk keseluruhan kau sudah sehat,tapi tetap saja kau harus menjalani perawatan secara intensif"

Wajah Tao berubah menjadi masam mendengar jawaban Minho,ia sudah sangat bosan berada disini. Setidaknya kembali ke apartement Kris akan lebih menyenangkan daripada rumah sakit.

Minho mengacak gemas rambut Tao. "Kau ku ijinkan kembali ke rumah Tao,tapi seminggu sekali kau harus datang kemari untuk sekedar memeriksakan kesehatan mu"

"Benarkah?aku boleh pulang?"seru Tao tak percaya ia akan segera keluar dari rumah sakit.

Minho tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Yey gomawo Minho hyung"seru Tao yang refleks memeluk dokter muda itu.

Melihat hal itu Kris langsung memisahkan pelukan mereka berdua.

"Aigo~ rupanya gege mu cemburu Tao"goda Minho.

"Jangan macam-macam hyung,kau mau ku adukan pada Taemin hyung huh?"ancam Kris.

Minho mengangkat kedua tangannya,menyerah. "Aku tidak akan menganggu panda manis mu itu Kris"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka semua menikmati makan siang yang dibeli Kyungsoo,Lay serta Xiumin dengan lahap. Kris duduk ditepi ranjang Tao sambil menyuapkan semangkuk bubur yang masih hangat.

"Kenapa harus bubur lagi?"rutuk Tao yang sudah bosan memakan bubur setiap harinya.

"Karena lambungmu belum pulih baby,kau tidak boleh memakan makanan yang kasar"ucap Kris sambil menyuapkan sesendok bubur.

"Aku ingin makan es krim"

"Gege akan mentraktir es krim sepuasmu jika kau sudah sembuh"janji Kris.

"Jeongmal?gege tidak bohong?"

"Kalau dia berani bohong tendang saja selangkangannya"ujar Baekhyun.

"Yah jangan ajarkan hal-hal aneh pada Tao"seru Kris.

"Itu sebagai perlindungan diri"elak Baekhyun.

Yang lain mulai menatap jengah Kris dan Baekhyun yang tengah berdebat hal yang tidak penting. Chanyeol segera membekap mulut cerewet Baekhyun agar keadaan menjadi tenang. Baekhyun mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada Chanyeol yang seenaknya membekap mulutnya.

Kris mulai membereskan beberapa barang-barang Tao selama Tao menginap dirumah sakit. Karena sudah mendapat ijin dari Minho,Tao bersikeras ingin pulang hari ini. Kris memasukkan beberapa potong pakaian miliknya kedalam tas besar. Tao yang masih belum diperbolehkan beraktivitas hanya memandangi Kris yang tengah mondar-mandir.

"Seharusnya mereka membantu sebelum pulang"gerutu Tao karena semua teman-temannya sudah pulang sekarang.

"Jika mereka masih disini justru akan semakin merepotkan"ujar Kris yang masih sibuk.

"Kenapa gege tidak menghubungi Sunny noona atau yang lain?"

"Nanti Kibum hyung akan menjemput kita,Sunny noona pasti sedang sibuk di apartement gege. Bukankah kemarin kau bilang ingin memindahkan semua barang mu ke apartement gege?"

"A-apa aku merepotkan ge?"tanya Tao lirih.

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menghampiri Tao. "Gege sudah bilang berkali-kali kalau gege tidak pernah menganggap mu merepotkan".

"Tapi..."

"Masih memikirkan orang tua mu?"

Tao mengangguk perlahan.

"Baby dengarkan gege,mereka tidak pantas disebut orang tua. Seburuk apa pun seorang anak,tidak sepantasnya orang tua membuang anaknya sendiri. Anak yang lahir dari darah dan daging mereka sendiri. Kau masih mempunyai gege,teman-teman mu,para hyung dan noona yang menyayangi mu lebih dari orang tua mu sendiri. Kau tidak perlu takut merasa sendirian"

Tao memeluk Kris dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang kekasih.

"Te-terima kasih ge"ucap Tao disela isakannya.

"Gege yang seharusnya berterima kasih pada mu baby,kau sudah hadir dalam hidup gege. Kau membawa warna baru dalam hidup gege"

"Saranghe Wufan ge~"

"Nado baby~ Love you more"

"Ehem...maaf menganggu acara kalian tapi sepertinya kita harus pulang"ucap Kibum yang tiba-tiba sudah berada didalam kamar.

Tao menundukkan wajahnya malu. Kris mengacak rambut Tao gemas melihat wajah Tao tengah merona.

"Semuanya sudah kubereskan hyung,kita bisa segera pulang sekarang"sahut Kris sambil membantu Tao duduk dikursi rodanya.

"Hay panda~"seru Kangin dibalik kemudi.

"Kangin hyung~ kau yang menjemputku?"ucap Tao senang melihat salah satu hyung kesayangannya.

"Wae?apa kau tidak senang kalau aku yang menjemputmu?"

"Aku merindukan mu hyung~"ucap Tao senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang Tao"ucap Sunny penuh senyuman saat Tao tiba diapartement Kris.

"Noona~" Tao merentangkan kedua tangannya,Sunny menyambut hangat pelukan Tao.

"Selamat datang baby~"ucap Ryeowook yang juga datang.

"Wookie hyung~ aku merindukan mu hyung~"

"Haha... hyung juga sangat merindukan mu Tao,tidak ada yang menghabiskan jatah makanan selama kau dirumah sakit"ujar Ryeowook sambil tertawa.

Tao memperhatikan apartement Kris yang tidak banyak berubah,masih sama seperti yang biasa. Mungkin ia akan terkejut jika melihat kamar Kris yang kini sudah beralih fungsi sebagai tempat penyimpanan boneka. Barang-barang Tao memang tidak banyak,tapi yang banyak adalah boneka panda koleksi Tao. Bahkan jika dirumah Tao sampai menyiapkan lemari khusus untuk menampung semua bonekanya.

Kris memapah Tao menuju ruang tamu,Tao tidak ingin menggunakan kursi roda selama ia disini. Ryeowook dan Sunny sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Tao melihat tulisan besar yang terpasang didepan kamar Kris.

"**Welcome Home Uri Baby Panda"**

Lengkap dengan hiasan panda disekitarnya. Tao tersenyum melihat hiasan itu,pasti Sunny noona yang membuatnya,pikir Tao.

"Kau lelah?"tanya Kris yang duduk disebelah Tao.

Tao menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Kris lalu meletakkan kepalanya pada pundak Kris. Ia juga memeluk lengan Kris dengan erat.

"Ani~ seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu pada gege,apa gege lelah?"

Kris tersenyum. "Jika itu untuk mu gege tidak akan merasa lelah"

Tao memandangi wajah Kris lalu mengecup pipinya. "Gomawo Wufan ge"

"Anything for you baby"balas Kris mencium bibir Tao.

"Gege apa besok aku boleh masuk sekolah?"tanya Tao yang sudah sangat merindukan suasana sekolah.

"Kau masih lemas baby,setidaknya tunggu 2 hari lagi"jawab Kris.

"Aku akan berhati-hati ge,lagipula ada Kyungsoo dan Kai serta Sehun yang akan menjaga ku"

"..."

"Apa gege tega meninggalkan ku sendirian diapartement selama gege sekolah?bagaimana jika aku lapar dan tidak ada seorang pun yang membantu ku?"

"..."

"Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba perut ku sakit lagi?"

"..."

"Kris oppa~ bbuing bbuing~"

Kris menghela napasnya pasrah. "Baiklah kau besok boleh masuk sekolah"

"Aaaa~ kau yang terbaik ge"ucap Tao senang karena akhirnya ia bisa kembali pergi sekolah.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat,kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari 3 orang itu,Kyungsoo,Kai dan Sehun"

"Arraseo oppa~"ucap Tao

Kris kembali mencium bibir Tao. Tao menyamankan posisinya dengan duduk dipangkuan Kris. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher sang kekasih. Lidah Kris terus masuk dan menyapa lidah Tao. Kris mengakhir sesi ciuman mereka,ia melihat wajah Tao yang memerah dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao membuka matanya perlahan ia mencium bau roti bakar. Ia segera bangun,Tao tahu pasti Kris sudah bangun dan sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Dengan perlahan Tao berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kau sudah bangun baby?" Kris segera membantu Tao duduk dimeja makan.

"Gege tidak membangunkan ku?"

"Tidur mu nyenyak sekali, gege bahkan berpikir akan meninggalkan mu sendiri diapartement"ucap Kris yang tengah sibuk membuat sarapan.

Tao mengirimkan deathglare pada Kris.

"Haha...bercanda baby,gege tidak mungkin setega itu pada mu"

"Tapi gege bahkan sudah rapi dan memakai seragam"gerutu Tao.

Kris mencium bibir Tao sekilas. "Mandilah setelah itu kita sarapan bersama"

Pukul 06.30 Tao sudah terlihat rapi dengan seragam sekolah. Wajahnya pun tampak segar sekarang,hanya bibirnya saja yang masih terlihat sedikit pucat. Ia berjalan dengan semangat menuju meja makan. Kris memberikan setangkup roti bakar yang ia buat dan segelas susu hangat untuk Tao.

"Ah~ aku merindukan roti ini"ucap Tao sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Kunyah dengan baik makanan mu Tao, Minho hyung bilang kau harus mengunyah semua makanan mu dengan lembut"ujar Kris yang juga tengah menikmati sarapannya.

"Nde~"jawab Tao singkat.

Karena pelajaran dimulai pukul 07.30,Kris mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai mengingat ini baru pukul 7 pagi. Tao yang duduk disebelah Kris menatap ke sisi jendela dan membiarkan angin menyapa wajahnya,rupanya ia sudah sangat merindukan udara luar seperti ini.

"Kau akan sakit lagi jika terkena angin seperti itu"ujar Kris.

"Ini sangat menyegarkan ge~ ah~ aku ingin pergi ke sungai Han lagi~"

"Kita bisa kesana sore nanti"

"Kita ajak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyung lagi ge"

Mobil Kris memasuki halaman sekolah. Diparkiran sudah berjejer rapi 3 mobil yang tak asing lagi bagi mereka. Kris memarkirkan mobilnya disebelah mobil sport putih milik Suho. kris membantu Tao berjalan menuju kelasnya,karena masih cukup pagi jadi belum banyak siswa yang datang. Kelas Tao juga masih sepi hanya beberapa anak yang baru datang.

"Apa perut mu masih sakit?"tanya Kris yang menemani Tao dikelasnya.

"Sudah lebih baik ge~"jawab Tao.

Drrttt...Drrtt...

Ponsel dalam saku Kris bergetar.

"Ada apa?"tanya Kris mengangkat teleponnya.

"..."

"Aku ada dikelas Tao"

"..."

"Nde dia sudah masuk hari ini"

"..."

"Jangan berteriak Baek !"

"..."

Piip..

Kris mematikan secara sepihak teleponnya.

"Siapa ge?"tanya Tao penasaran.

"Chanyeol yang menelepon,sepertinya Baekhyun akan kemari setelah mendengar kau sudah masuk sekolah"jelas Kris.

Baru saja Kris menutup mulutnya,suara cempreng Baekhyun sudah terdengar dari depan pintu kelas Tao.

"Taaaoooo~ pandaaaa~"teriak Baekhyun heboh membuat beberapa orang siswa menutup telinga mereka.

Baekhyun segera menghampiri tempat duduk Tao,tanpa memperdulikan Kris yang tengah duduk disamping Tao,ia memeluk Tao dengan erat. Baekhyun bahkan menginjak kaki Kris dengan sangat kencang.

"Argh Baek kau menginjak kaki ku"seru Kris

Tapi Baekhyun tidak perduli,ia lebih perduli pada Tao yang hari ini mulai masuk sekolah.

"Kau hanya kaki yang diinjak Kris,lihat tangan ku sampai merah. Baekhyun menarikku dari parkiran sampai sini hanya untuk melihat Tao"ucap Chanyeol sambil memegangi tangannya yang memerah.

Sementara Kris dan Chanyeol meratapi nasib mereka,Baekhyun dan Tao sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Padahal baru kemarin mereka bertemu saat Tao masih dirumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin sudah sehat Tao?"tanya Xiumin saat mereka berkumpul pada jam istirahat.

"Kau masih terlihat sedikit pucat"tambah Lay.

"Apa kalian tidak merindukan ku eoh~" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja kami sangat merindukan mu,tapi bagaimana jika kau sampai sakit lagi?"ucap Luhan.

"Tenang saja ge,aku sudah cukup sehat"ucap Tao bangga.

"Kau harus menjaga Tao dengan sangat baik Kris,jika Tao sakit lagi akan ku cincang kau" Lay mengacungkan sumpit yang ia pegang pada Kris.

"Kurasa Kris hyung akan menjaga Tao dengan baik"sahut Kyungsoo.

Kris melemparkan tatapan terima kasih pada Kyungsoo yang secara tidak langsung telah membelanya.

"Tapi jika Tao sampai sakit lagi,kupastikan Kris hyung akan jadi bahan untuk menu baru ku"tambah Kyungsoo.

Semuanya tertawa puas melihat ekspresi wajah Kris yang tertekuk kesal.

"Hahaha... Baby soo~ kau jenius sekali"puji Kai sambil tertawa.

"Sudahlah jangan membuat naga marah"lerai Suho meskipun ia sendiri tertawa paling kencang.

"Karena Tao sudah sembuh bagaimana jika kita merayakannya dengan jalan-jalan?"usul Chanyeol setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Aku sangat setuju,bukankah besok kita libur 2 hari?"sahut Kai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pantai Gyengpo?"usul Tao yang memang ingin ke pantai itu lagi.

"Boleh juga,kita bisa menginap semalam disana"sahut Chen.

"Jadi kapan kita berangkat?"tanya Baekhyun semangat.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita berangkat?semakin cepat berangkat maka semakin lama kita disana?"ujar Sehun yang diangguki semuanya.

"Karena rumah ku searah dengan tempat tujuan kita,pukul 4 kalian semua berkumpul dirumah ku,bagaimana?'usul Luhan.

"Baiklah nanti kita berkumpul dirumah Luhan hyung"ucap Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao memasukkan semua buku pelajarannya tepat setelah bel berakhirnya sekolah berbunyi denga sangat nyaring. Kyungsoo ikut membantu Tao membereskan bukunya. Sesuai rencana,liburan mereka selama 2 hari ke depan akan dihabiskan di pantai.

"Baby Soo aku akan keruang dance,setelah mengantar Tao kau menyusul saja kesana"ucap Kai yang sudah menenteng tas nya bersama Sehun.

"Nde~"sahut Kyungsoo singkat.

"Kajja kita ke tempat Kris hyung,aku tidak mau disembur naga itu karena telat mengantar kan mu"ucap Kyungsoo.

Kris sempat meminta tolong pada Kyungsoo tadi,karena Kris masih sibuk dengan klub basketnya ia tidak bisa menjemput Tao dikelas. Sebagai gantinya Tao yang menemui Kris dilapangan basket sepulang sekolah. Koridor sekolah menjadi sangat sepi,Tao dan Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menuju lapangan basket. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara para anggota tim basket yang tengah berlatih.

Kris melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Tao dan Kyungsoo mendekati lapangan basket. Ia segera menghampiri Tao dan Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo Kyung~"ucap Kris

"Cheonma hyung~ aku pergi dulu Jongin sudah menunggu ku"sahut Kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan lapangan basket.

"Baby kau duduk lah dulu,gege sebentar lagi selesai"ucap Kris sambil menyeka keringatnya.

Tao berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan yang terdapat sebuah tempat duduk panjang. Ia melihat tas Kris yang tergeletak disana. Tao menyamankan duduknya sambil memperhatikan Kris yang tengah berlatih bersama anggota tim basket yang lain.

"Menunggu pangeran mu,panda?"goda Lee Joon yang juga merupakan anggota tim basket.

"Joon hyung?kau sendiri kenapa tidak berlatih?"tanya Tao dengan wajah memerah.

"Pelatih menyuruh ku untuk istirahat,ku dengar kau sakit?"

Tao mengangguk. "Radang lambung,tapi sekarang aku sudah sembuh"

"Kau tahu?selama kau sakit Kris bahkan tidak fokus dengan latihannya. Jadi hari ini ia berlatih ekstra"

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama kekasih orang lain Joon?"ucap Kris yang sudah menyelesaikan latihannya.

"Aku?aku hanya berkata jika Tao sudah bosan dengan mu,aku akan dengan senang hati menggantikan posisimu"ucap Joon sambil tertawa.

"Dalam mimpi mu Joon,baby manusia mesum ini tidak menyentuh mu kan?ucap Kris sambil melirik Joon.

"Yah! Berkacalah kau tiang ! kau bahkan lebih mesum dari ku,wajah mu itu seperti ahjushi saat bersama Tao"seru Joon yang tidak terima dengan ucapan Kris.

Sebelum dua orang itu berdebat lebih lama,Tao segera menarik tangan Kris untuk segera pulang.

"Tao jangan lupa,jika kau bosan pada Kris datang saja pada ku"teriak Joon sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Akan ku pikirkan hyung,tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan bosan pada gege ku yang tampan ini"sahut Tao sambil tertawa.

Parkiran sekolah sudah sepi,hanya tinggal 2 buah mobil yang terparkir,sepertinya mobil milik salah satu anggota tim basket.

"Gege bisakah kita pulang kerumah?"ujar Tao setelah memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau ambil dirumah?"

"Aku ingin mengambil tas ku dan beberapa barang lain"jawab Tao.

Kris menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Tao. Mungkin karena kelelahan menunggu Kris selesai latihan Tao tertidur selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Kris memasuki halaman kediaman keluarga Huang,ia bertemu dengan Kangin yang tengah berjaga.

"Siang hyung"sapa Kris.

"Kris?ada apa?"tanya Kangin sedikit cemas karena ia melihat Tao tidur didalam mobil.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung,Tao hanya ingin mengambil beberapa barang-barangnya"sahut Kris.

"Oh~ sebaiknya kalian masuk lewat pintu belakang,tuan dan nyonya besar sedang dirumah"

"Gomawo hyung"

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman belakang. Ia membangunkan Tao yang sedari dari tertidur.

"Baby~ bangun kita sudah sampai" Kris menepuk pelan pipi Tao.

"Eh?secepat ini?"ucap Tao sambil membuka matanya.

"Baby~ kita masuk lewat pintu belakang,Kangin memberitahu gege kalau ada orang tua mu dirumah"ucap Kris pelan.

Tao terdiam mendengarnya.

"Atau gege akan menghubungi Sunny noona agar mengambilkan barang-barang mu?"

"Ti-tidak usah ge,kajja kita masuk"ucap Tao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa ada yang kau butuhkan lagi Tao?"tanya Tiffany yang ikut membereskan barang-barang milik Tao.

"Sepertinya sudah semua noona"jawab Tao.

"Oya Kris,tuan besar bilang agar semua biaya perawatan Tao akan segera diganti"ucap Tiffany.

"Tidak perlu noona,katakan pada tuan Huang"sahut Kris.

"Kajja ge kita kembali semuanya sudah selesai" Tao membawa hampir semua baju miliknya.

Dengan perlahan Kris dan Tao menuruni tangga menuju pintu belakang,sebelum mereka mendengar suara barang-barang yang dibanting.

"DASAR BRENGSEK ! BERANI NYA KAU MENGAMBIL ALIH SEMUA SAHAM KU" suara teriakan Nyonya Huang terdengar sangat jelas.

"KAU BUKAN ANGGOTA KELUARGA HUANG LAGI ! INGAT ITU ! SAHAM MU TIDAK DIPERLUKAN LAGI DIPERUSAHAAN !"

"Ba-baby" panggil Kris pelan saat melihat Tao tengah terdiam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kris,sebaiknya kau cepat bawa Tao pergi"ucap Tiffany.

"Kajja baby"

Kris segera meninggalkan rumah Tao. Selama diperjalanan menuju apartementnya Tao lebih banyak diam. Bahkan Kris memergoki Tao tengah mengigit bibirnya yang bergetar,sepertinya namja panda itu tengah menahan tangisnya. Sesampainya diapartement Tao langsung masuk ke kamar Kris.

"Baby~"

Tao tengah bergelung dalam selimut,bisa Kris lihat gulungan itu sedikit bergetar. Tao menangis.

"Baby~ kemarilah"

Tao membuka selimutnya,wajah nya memerah dan penuh dengan air mata. Kris merasa sangat tidak berguna jika melihat Tao tengah menangis seperti ini.

"Kemarilah sayang~ kau pasti membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar" Kris merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tao segera memeluk Kris dan menangis dengan kencang.

"Menangislah jika itu bisa membuat mu lebih baik~ ada gege disini" Kris mengelus punggung Tao dengan pelan.

"Huks~ Gege seharusnya tidak mendengar hal memalukan seperti tadi"ucap Tao disela tangisnya.

"Gege tidak perduli dengan yang gege dengar tadi,gege hanya peduli pada mu, baby"

"Hiks~ Kris ge~"tangis Tao makin kencang.

"Nde~ baby gege disini"

Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tao. "Jangan takut gege akan meninggalkan mu~ gege akan selalu bersama mu"

"Hiks...Hiks..."

"Gege tidak akan membiarkan wajah manis tertutup air mata,ini akan jadi air mata yang terakhir. Gege janji akan membuat mu selalu tersenyum"

"Kris ge~"

"Gege disini baby~"

Setelah menangis hampir 30 menit Tao tertidur dalam pelukan Kris. Kris berniat menghubungi Luhan,memberitahu nya kalau ia dan Tao tidak ikut menginap.

"Gege?" rupanya Tao terbangun.

"Tidurlah,gege akan memberitahu yang lain kalau kita tidak ikut pergi"

"Mwo?ja-jangan,kita harus tetap ikut"bujuk Tao.

"Tapi baby~"

"Jebal ge~ aku ingin ke pantai bersama yang lain"pinta Tao.

"Baiklah,kau mandilah dulu gege akan membereskan barang-barang kita"ucap Kris akhirnya.

"Yey Gomawo ge"teriak Tao semangat.

Tbc-

**Tolong jangan lempari author dengan batu atau benda tajam lainnya ._.**

**Ada yang nangis lagi baca chapter ini? /ditabok rider/**

**Lagi-lagi semoga suka dengan chapter ini *bow***

**Mianhe dichapter ini member SJ sama SNSD nya dikit TT_TT**

**Big thanks to:**

**Huang Lee**** 91****AulChan12****ajib4ff****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****Kirei Thelittlethieves****lee minji elf ****Christal Alice****peachpetals****Young Minn Kim****zakurafrezee****Xyln ****A Y P ****Ririnkristao ****Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid****Nixs Peach****junghyema**

**Semoga ga ada nama yang tiba-tiba ngilang yah waktu dipost :s**

**Pokoknya terima kasih buat rider yang udah ripiu,paporit,pollow FF ini :* buat silent rider juga gomawo :* /pinjem bibir jongin buat cipok rider yang udah ripiu/ /pinjem bibir om sooman buat cipok silent rider/**

**Ripiu lagi ya beb :***

**/Tebar kolor Sooman/ O_O?**


	8. Chapter 8

**LOVE ME**

**Author: Lovara**

**Cast: KrisTao + Member EXO + SNSD + Super Junior and other.**

**Genre: Family,Romance,Friendship**

**Summary: Kehidupan Huang Zi Tao yang sangat sempurna,terlahir di keluarga yang sangat kaya,teman-teman yang selalu bersamanya dan seorang kekasih yang begitu mencintainya. Namun tak banyak yang mengetahui bahwa namja bermata panda itu mempunyai sebuah rahasia besar,bahkan teman dan kekasihnya pun tidak mengetahuinya..**

**...**

**WARNING: YAOI,OFFICIAL COUPLE,NO CRACK PAIR,NO GS,NO STRAIGHT**

**...**

**Meskipun hanya sebuah tulisan Fiksi,tapi tolong hargai karya seorang author. Jangan memplagiatnya tanpa seijin author. Cerita di FF ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan nyata para cast,jadi jangan menjudge mereka. **

**...**

Brak...

Brugh...

Plak...

"Aww"

"Kalian ingin pindah rumah?"

Luhan menatap barang bawaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang lebih mirip orang pindah rumah. Mereka hanya menginap 2 malam disini dan Baekhyun sepertinya membawa seluruh isi rumahnya kemari.

"Ini untuk jaga-jaga"ucap Baekhyun yang kewalahan membawa sebuah kantung besar yang entah apa isinya.

Chanyeol membantu kekasihnya itu untuk membawa masuk semua barang bawaan mereka. Rumah yang mereka sewa tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup untuk menampung 12 orang. Sehun dan Kai berebut sofa merah yang sebenarnya cukup untuk menampung tubuh besar mereka. Perjalanan yang cukup lama rupanya membuat mereka lelah. Kris memasuki rumah terakhir bersama Tao,barang bawaan mereka tidak seheboh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kris hanya membawa sebuah tas punggung yang tidak cukup besar sedangkan Tao membawa tas punggung dan boneka panda ditangannya.

"Lelah sekali~"ujar Suho yang bertugas menjadi supir selama perjalanan.

"Kalian istirahat lah dulu,aku akan membuatkan minuman"ujar Lay yang kemudian berjalan menuju dapur, dibelakangnya ada Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang berniat membantu.

"Whooaa lihat ini,balkon nya langsung menghadap ke laut"seru Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak merasakan lelah.

"Ini keren~ sepertinya memang tidak salah kita menghabiskan liburan disini"ucap Xiumin yang kagum dengan pemandangan didepannya.

"Sepertinya kita bisa mengadakan pesta barbeque dihalaman depan"kata Chen sambil memeluk Xiumin.

"Untuk itulah kami membawa banyak barang,sepertinya aku tadi memasukkan beberapa alat untuk memanggang daging"kata Chanyeol bangga.

"Tapi tetap saja barang bawaan kalian berlebihan"sahut Xiumin.

"Ah~ Tao kemari,lihat ini sangat bagus"panggil Baekhyun saat melihat Tao.

"Pakai jaket mu baby~"pesan Kris sambil menyerahkan jaketnya untuk Tao.

"Apa kita bisa bermain dipantainya?"tanya Tao yang bergabung dengan Chanbek dan Chenmin dibalkon.

"Tentu saja,aku dan Baekkie sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk kita"ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau membawa apa saja hyung?"tanya Tao penasaran dengan barang bawaan Chanbaek yang mirip orang pindahan.

"Kami membawa beberapa alat untuk memanggang daging,kembang api,dan entah lah apa lagi"jelas Baekhyun.

Tao menatap kagum Baekhyun yang menyiapkan semuanya dengan sangat cermat.

"Hey kalian cepat masuk,ada coklat hangat dimeja"teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam.

Mereka ber 5 kemudian masuk ke dalam dan menikmati segelas coklat hangat buatan Lay,Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Wahh~ hangat nya"ucap Kai yang sudah menghabiskan coklat hangatnya.

"Setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan?"tanya Suho yang membantu Lay membereskan gelas-gelas dimeja.

"Tidur"jawab Sehun dan kai bersamaan.

"Kalian tidur sana,lalu akan ku lempar kalian ke laut"ancam Luhan.

"Kami lelah sekali hyung~"rengek Kai dan Sehun.

Bugh...

Sebuah bantal dilempar Baekhyun dan tepat mengenai wajah Sehun dan Kai. "Selama perjalanan kalian hanya tidur dan berani berkata kalian lelah?"

Sehun dan Kai hanya meringis mendengar ucapan Baekhyun,mereka tidak mau berdebat dengan Baekhyun karena mereka berdua pasti akan kalah,jika berdebat dengan mulut Baekhyun yang sangat cerewet.

"Karena masih cukup siang,bagaimana kalau kita cari makan siang disekitar sini,ya sekalian jalan-jalan"usul Xiumin.

Luhan memberikan acungan jempol atas perkataan Xiumin. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang paling semangat kali ini,mereka sudah mencari referensi tempat makan yang enak didaerah itu. Kini mereka menuju tempat makan rekomendasi dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol bilang seafood dirumah makan ini sangat enak,padahal ia sendiri belum mencicipinya.

Karena ingin menikmati pemandangan laut dan merasakan segarnya angin laut,mereka lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berada didepan sembari memperhatikan peta pada ponsel Chanyeol. Dibelakang mereka ada pasangan Suho dan Lay sibuk berselca dengan ponsel Lay. Kai dan Kyungsoo berada dibelakang Sulay,Kai mengeluh karena sudah berjalan lama tapi tetap saja belum menemukan tempat makan yang Baekhyun maksud. Sehun dan Luhan sama seperti pasangan Sulay,mereka sibuk berselca tak jarang pula Sehun mencium pipi Luhan membuat namja cantik itu merona. Xiumin dan Chen yang paling tenang,mereka hanya berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan,sesekali Chen bersenandung entah lagu apa yang Chen nyanyikan tapi sepertinya Xiumin menyukainya. Kris dan Tao memilih berjalan paling belakang,Tao sibuk menatap hamparan pasir yang ada disamping mereka.

"Whoaa~ gege lihat ombaknya"

Kris mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Tao. Kris lebih fokus pada Tao yang sepertinya sudah melupakan kejadian tidak mengenakkan yang terjadi dirumahnya. Wajahnya pun kini sudah tidak sepucat kemarin.

"Ge-"

"Kris ge !"seru Tao membuyarkan lamunan Kris.

"Gege mengacuhkan ku"Tao mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Mianhe baby~ gege tidak mengacuhkan mu"jawab Kris lembut.

Tao memeluk lengan Kris. "Apa kau tidak suka kalau kita pergi ramai-ramai seperti ini ge?"

Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Tao,Kris bahkan berharap Tao setiap hari bermanja-manja padanya. "Tentu saja gege senang kita pergi seperti ini,gege lebih senang melihat mu tertawa entah bersama gege atau bersama yang lain"

Tao menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dengan tangannya. "Lihat ge,aku sudah tertawa"

Kris mencubit pipi Tao dengan gemas. "Yang ingin gege lihat tawa mu dari hati sayang~ bukan hanya sekedar bibir saja"

"Yak ! naga pervert kau sedang apa hah?!"seru Lay dari kejauhan.

Rupanya mereka berdua sudah tertinggal jauh dengan yang lain.

"Ayo kita kesana~ sebelum unicorn itu marah"ucap Kris sambil terrsenyum.

"Tadaaa~ ini tempat makan yang aku maksud"seru Baekhyun yang berhasil menemukan tempat makan ini.

"Aku serius Baek,setelah makan akan ku buang kau ke laut !"kata Luhan kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal jika kau berjalan siang bolong didaerah pantai yang meskipun berangin tetap saja merasakan panas,berjalan selama kurang lebih 20 menit dan tempat yang kau cari ternyata sebenarnya ada dibelakang penginapan yang mereka pesan. Hanya melewati sebuah gang kecil maka tak sampai 5 menit mereka sudah sampai. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sukses membuat mereka memutar jalan yang sangat jauh.

"Kali ini aku akan membantu mu hyung"tambah Kai.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa tanpa menunjukkan rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Jangan menatap ku seperti itu,aku tahu aku sangat tampan"ucap Chanyeol narsis.

"Hyung,pilih traktir kami semua atau kalian kami lempar ke laut"ucap Sehun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Ide yang bagus Sehunnie~"tambah Luhan yang mendukung ucapan namjachingunya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri disebelahnya. "Baiklah~ karena aku sangat baik hati maka Chanyeol yang akan mentraktir kita semua"

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Baekkie~ kenapa aku?bagaimana kalau kita berdua?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya,menolak usul Chanyeol. "Pilih kau yang bayar atau aku sendiri yang akan melempar mu ke laut,Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol sedikit bergidik mendengar suara Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat menakutkan baginya dan jangan lupa Baekhyun menguasai hapkido meskipun tubuhnya sangat kecil.

"Baiklah~ pesan saja yang kalian mau"ucap Chanyeol pasrah.

Hanya mentraktir 12 orang termasuk dirinya sepertinya tidak akan membuat putra seorang pemilik Park corp akan kehilangan semua uangnya bukan?apalagi hanya tempat makan yang sederhana seperti ini.

Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol perlu berhemat selama beberapa hari ini,teman-temannya memesan makanan yang cukup mahal dan dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Terutama Kai dan Tao yang lebih mirip orang kelaparan. Chanyeol tidak yakin lambung Tao bermasalah kemarin,karena sekarang namja panda itu tengah lahap memakan makanan didepannya.

**...**

"Ahh~ kenyangnya"ucap Kai sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Sering-sering mentraktir kami hyung~"ucap Tao.

"Jangan harap aku akan mentraktir kalian lagi"seru Chanyeol kesal.

"Siapa suruh kau membuat kami kelelahan"ujar Xiumin membela Kai dan Tao.

"Hey ayo kita bermain dipantai sebelum hari gelap"ajak Baekhyun yang sudah semangat lagi.

Tao segera menghampiri Baekhyun lalu menariknya. "Ayo cepat hyung~"

"Tunggu~ aku ikut"seru Luhan berusaha mengejar Tao dan Baekhyun.

Lay,Kyungsoo dan Xiumin juga mengikuti jejak Luhan.

Tao melepaskan sepatu yang ia pakai dan jaketnya,dengan semangat ia menghampiri bibir pantai dan bermain dengan ombak yang datang. Tao tidak perduli dengan celananya yang sedikti basah terkena ombak.

Sama dengan Tao,Baekhyun melepas sepatu dan jaket yang ia pakai. Baekhyun sedikit berjalan ketengah. Celana yang ia pakai bahkan sudah basah sebatas paha.

"Tao lihat ini ada bintang laut"teriak Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Tao segera menuju tempat Baekhyun,ia melihat sebuah bintang laut berwarna biru. "Apa tidak mengigit hyung?"

"Tentu saja tidak~ ayo kita tunjukan pada yang lain"sahut Baekhyun sambil membawa bintang laut itu.

"Whaaaaa~ Baekkie jauhkan binatang itu"teriak Lay yang sedikit geli dengan bentuk bintang laut ditangan Baekhyun.

"Kau takut?ini sungguh lucu"seru Baekhyun yang semakin mendekatkan bintang laut pada Lay.

Sedangkan Lay tetap berlari menghindari Baekhyun.

"Hyung~ tolong aku" Lay bersembunyi dibalik punggung Suho.

"Baek,jangan mengganggunya"ujar Suho sambil memeluk pinggang Lay.

"Cih! kau memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan hyung"cibir Baekhyun melihat tangan Suho yang melingkar dipinggang Lay.

Baekhyun menjauhi pasangan Suho dan Lay. Ia melihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang tengah membuat sesuatu dari pasir.

"Kalian sedang apa?"tanya Baekhyun yang sudah bosan bermain dengan bintang laut tadi.

"Apa kau tidak pernah ke pantai,Baek?kami sedang berusaha membuat istana pasir"jawab Luhan.

Baekhyun mencibir mendengar jawaban Luhan. "Akan ku bantu"

"Sedang apa?"tanya Chen yang memperhatikan Xiumin tengah mencari sesuatu di antara pasir.

"Mencari kulit kerang,lihat aku menemukan satu yang cantik" Xiumin menunjukkan kulit kerang dengan warna biru yang memang terlihat sangat cantik.

"Kulihat sepertinya ditoko sebrang sana,bisa membuat aksesoris dari kulit kerang"ujar Chen membantu Xiumin mencari kulit kerang.

"Benarkah?"

Chen mengangguk semangat. "Ayo kita cari kulit kerang yang banyak,setelah itu kita buat aksesoris kenang-kenangan khusus untuk kita"

Meskipun Xiumin lebih tua dari Chen,tapi entah kenapa Chen selalu lebih dewasa dari Xiumin.

"Kau manis sekali jika tersipu seperti itu baozi~"ucap Chen semakin membuat wajah Xiumin merona.

"Gege~ kemari"panggil Tao yang asik bermain air.

"Kau bisa sakit jika basah seperti itu Tao~"ujar Kris melihat Tao kini sudah basah kuyub.

"Ini menyenangkan ge~ kau harus mencobanya"bujuk Tao agar Kris juga masuk kedalam air sepertinya.

"Tidak baby~ salah satu dari kita harus tetap kering"tolak Kris.

"Kau menyebalkan Ge~"cibir Tao.

Kris hanya tersenyum melihat Tao yang tengah kesal padanya.

"Sehunnie~ Kai~ cepat kemari"teriak Tao pada teman satu kelasnya itu.

Kris membiarkan Tao bermain bersama Sehun dan Kai. Ia lebih memilih duduk bersama Chanyeol yang masih meratapi nasib uang jajannya selama beberapa hari ini.

"Menyesali nasib dompet mu hmm?"ujar Kris yang duduk disebelah Chanyeol.

"Sial kau Wu"rutuk Chanyeol kesal pada Kris karena Kris juga salah satu yang memesan makanan dengan harga yang cukup mahal tadi.

Kris tertawa sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Tenang saja uang mu tidak akan habis,Park"

"Umma pasti akan membunuhku karena menghabiskan uang dengan sangat boros"ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku akan membantu mu saat kau kelaparan karena tidak memiliki uang"sahut Kris sambil tertawa.

"Wuhaaa~ Chanyeol tolong aku! Luhan hyung dan Kyungsoo ingin menguburku hidup-hidup"teriak Baekhyun histeris.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo melemparkan pasir kearah Baekhyun dengan kesal,karena bukannya membantu Baekhyun justru menghancurkan istana pasir milik Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Melihat Baekhyun nya membutuhkan bantuan,Chanyeol segera menghampiri sang kekasih dan menyelamatkannya dari amukan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Kris memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berusaha menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari lemparan pasir,Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Tak jauh dari situ Suho dan Lay duduk diatas hamparan pasir. Suho masih setia memeluk pinggang Lay dan Lay yang menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Suho. Chen dan Xiumin sepertinya masih sibuk mencari kulit kerang. Dari kejauhan Sehun,Kai dan Tao tengah asik bermain air,mereka bertiga saling menyipratkan air satu sama lain.

Beberapa orang yeoja yang sepertinya masih berstatus sebagai pelajar,menghampir Kris yang duduk sendirian.

"Cho-chogio~"ucap salah seorang yeoja.

Kris mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati 3 orang yeoja dengan sebuah buku ditangan mereka.

"Nde~?"

"A-apa kami boleh minta waktu sebentar?"

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"ucap Kris ramah.

"Ka-kami mendapat tugas dari seonsaengmin untuk mewawancarai para pengunjung dipantai"

Kris dengan senang hati membantu para yeoja itu menyelesaikan tugas wawancara mereka. Dari kejauhan Sehun dan Kai melihat hal itu,smirk menyebalkan tercetak diwajah keduanya.

"Hei Tao~"panggil Kai pada Tao yang tengah asik bermain pasir.

"Nde~?"jawab Tao tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sepertinya Wu Fan mu sedang menggoda gadis-gadis lokal"ucap Sehun sambil melirik kearah Kai.

Mendengar ucapan Sehun,Tao otomatis mencari keberadaan Kris. ia melihat Kris tengah dikelilingi oleh 3 orang yeoja. Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama. Tao menghentakkan kaki nya kesal lalu berjalan menuju Kris. Sehun dan Kai berhigh five karena rencana mereka berhasil dengan baik. Ke 3 yeoja itu melambaikan tangannya pada Kris tepat saat Tao tiba disana. Ia menatap kesal Kris yang membalas lambaian tangan mereka.

"Sedang menggoda yeoja cantik eoh tuan Wu?"ucap Tao sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kris yang baru menyadari kehadiran Tao sedikit terkejut,terlebih ekspresi wajah Tao sedang kesal. "Baby~ kau sudah selesai bermain air?"

"Terlalu fokus pada mereka sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran ku huh?"ucap Tao kesal.

Kris mulai mengerti,Tao nya kesal karena ia mengobrol dengan ke 3 yeoja tadi. Kris menarik tangan Tao menyebabkan namja panda itu kini duduk menyamping dipahanya. Bibir Tao masih mengerucut maju,tanda bahwa ia masih kesal dengan sang kekasih.

"Aigo~ manis sekali panda gege~"kata Kris sambil mencubit kedua pipi Tao.

"Jangan menggoda ku ge~ aku sedang kesal pada mu"Tao menyingkirkan tangan Kris yang mencubit pipinya.

"Benarkah?gege rela kau kesal pada gege setiap hari asal bisa melihat wajah manis ini~"

"..."

"Hmm marah eoh?gege hanya membantu mereka baby~ mereka mendapat tugas mewawancarai pengunjung dipantai."

Tao memeluk pinggang Kris dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu bidang Kris. "Benarkah?" ucapnya pelan.

"Tentu saja baby~" Kris mengelus sayang rambut Tao.

"Gege tidak selingkuh dengan mereka kan?"tanya Tao memastikan.

Kris tersenyum geli,Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan melotot pada Kris.

"Gege tidak selingkuh dengan mereka baby~ untuk apa gege selingkuh dengan yeoja itu kalau gege sudah memiliki yang lebih dari mereka~"

Tao menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya. Kris semakin gemas melihat ekspresi wajah Tao yang menurutnya sangat imut.

"Percayalah pada gege hanya seorang Huang Zi Tao yang boleh berada di sisi Wu Yi Fan"ucap Kris lalu mengecup bibir Tao.

**...**

"Chen kau cuci sayurannya"

"Lay hyung dimana kimchi nya?"

"Kris bisakah kau memotong bawang itu?"

"Panggil aku hyung,Baek !"

"Seseorang ada yang bisa menemukan garam?"

"Hyung~ kami lapar"

"Kalau kalian lapar kalian bisa saling memakan satu sama lain"

"Tao dimana kau letakkan dagingnya?"

Dan beberapa teriakan lainnya. Malam ini mereka berencana mengadakan pesta barbeque dihalaman depan. Berterima kasihlah pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun karena membawa alat pemanggang daging meskipun kecil.

"Astaga Kris,aku menyuruh mu memotong bawang bukan memotong meja"seru Baekhyun histeris karena Kris membawa pisau yang sangat besar untuk memotong bawang.

"Bagaimana kalau sekalian ku potong, Baek?"ucap Kris sambil mengacungkan pisau ditangannya.

Baekhyun lari sambil berteriak histeris. "Kris hyung ingin membunuh ku !"

"Berhentilah bermain-main,kalian tidak melihat ada dua orang yang sudah ingin memakan satu sama lain"tegur Xiumin melirik Sehun dan Kai yang terlihat sudah sangat kelaparan.

Kris mendengus kesal lalu melanjutkan acara memotong bawangnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan garam dan mericanya"keluh Lay.

"Kita beli saja,apa jadinya daging tanpa garam dan merica"ujar Baekhyun.

"Baiklah aku yang akan pergi"ujar Lay lalu menyambar jaketnya.

"Aku ikut ge~"seru Tao yang langsung mengikuti Lay.

"Kris~ Tao pergi bersama ku"teriak Lay dari pintu depan.

"Astaga ! kenapa kalian tidak ada satu pun yang memanggil ku hyung"teriak Kris frustasi.

"Xiumin hyung ! Kris menghancurkan meja"teriak Baekhyun heboh.

Angin bertiup tidak terlalu kencang namun tetap saja terasa dingin. Lay mengingatkan Tao untuk menutup rapat jaketnya,ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dipanggang oleh Kris jika Tao sampai sakit. Mereka sampai pada sebuah toko yang cukup lengkap sepertinya,Lay segera mencari beberapa barang yang mereka butuhkan untuk membuat barbeque. Tao sudah melesat ke rak yang menjual berbagai macam cemilan.

"Kau ingin membeli itu semua?"tanya Lay saat Tao memasukkan beberapa bungkus cemilan ke dalam keranjang.

Tao mengangguk. "Sehun dan Kai meminta ku untuk membelikan mereka cemilan"

"Dasar magnae"gerutu Lay.

"Lay ge, pulang saja dulu,aku masih ingin mencari beberapa cemilan"

"Gege akan menemani mu Tao~"

"Sepertinya aku akan lama ge, bukankah bumbu yang Lay ge beli itu akan digunakan untuk memasak daging bukan?"

"Tapi..."

"Jangan khawatir,aku akan memberitahu Kris ge. Lagipula jarak penginapan juga tidak terlalu jauh"

Lay menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah,tapi jangan terlalu lama"

"Nde~"

Lay berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar semua belanjaannya. Tao kembali sibuk dengan berbagai cemilan yang ia masukan ke dalam keranjang. Setelah selesai Lay segera kembali ke penginapan,berharap Tao tidak terlalu lama berada disana. Sesampainya di penginapan ia diberondong pertanyaan oleh Luhan dan Xiumin.

"Kau sendiri Lay?"

"Bukan kah kau tadi pergi bersama Tao?dimana dia sekarang?"

Lay meletakkan belanjaannya diatas meja dapur. "Tao sedang membeli beberap cemilan,dia menyuruhku untuk pulang dulu"

"Oh~ Tao sudah memberitahu ku tadi,dia mengirimkan pesan pada ku"sahut Kris.

"Nah sekarang kita bumbui dagingnya"seru Baekhyun.

Mereka mulai sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk pesta nanti malam. Sehun dan Kai membantu menyiapkan alat pemanggang,tentunya setelah diancam oleh namjachingu masing-masing. Mereka tidak akan mendapat jatah jika tidak membantu sama sekali. Jatah apa?tentu saja jatah makan malam.

Kris melirik jam yang setia menempel pada dinding,sudah hampir setengah jam setelah Lay pulang dan Tao belum juga kembali. 5 menit lagi Tao belum juga muncul Kris berniat mencarinya.

"Sial kenapa ponselnya mati"rutuk Kris mencoba menghubungi Tao namun sepertinya ponsel Tao mati.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu lama?"tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Kau sudah menghubungi ponselnya?"ujar Chen sama khawatirnya.

"Ponselnya mati"sahut Kris terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Kita pergi mencarinya"usul Suho.

"Biar aku saja,kalian tetap disini siapa tahu Tao sudah kembali saat aku mencarinya. Kau pergi ke toko mana Lay?"

"To-toko yang berada diujung jalan"jawab Lay gemetar takut,karena ia yang terakhir pergi bersama Tao.

"Tenang saja aku tidak menyalahkan mu"ujar Kris.

Kris menyambar jaketnya dan pergi mencari Tao. Ia coba menghubungi ponsel Tao,tapi tetap saja tidak membuahkan hasil. Kris memasuki toko yang Lay maksud,ia bertanya pada penjaganya. Kata penjaga itu namja yang Kris maksud sudah keluar dari toko beberapa menit yang lalu. Kris kembali mencari Tao,ia melewati sebuah jalan gelap yang sepi. Dari kejauhan ia melihat seseok namja yang berdiri sambil mengatupkan tanganya kedinginan.

"Tao !"teriak Kris setelah memastikan itu Tao.

"Gege~"jawab Tao senang melihat Kris datang.

"Ya Tuhan kau membuat gege dan yang lain khawatir, Tao"ujar Kris sambil memeluk Tao.

"Mianhe~ "sahut Tao pelan.

"Ada apa dengan ponsel mu dan kemana jaket mu?kau tahu,kau baru saja sembuh Tao. Gege tidak ingin melihat mu terbaring sakit seperti kemarin"cecar Kris.

"Baterai ponsel ku habis,soal jaket aku berikan pada seorang anak kecil yang sepertinya kedinginan tadi"jawab Tao merasa bersalah.

Kris melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Tao. "Pakai jaket gege,kita kembali ke penginapan"

"Baju gege tipis,bagaimana dengan gege?"

"Gege tidak apa-apa baby~ jangan khawatir"

"Gege selalu khawatir pada Tao,apa Tao tidak boleh khawatir juga pada gege?"

"Baiklah bagaimana cara nya agar kita sama-sama tidak kedinginan?"tanya Kris.

"Gege jongkok"perintah Tao.

Sesuai perkataan Tao,Kris menekuk kaki panjangnya dan Tao naik ke atas punggung Kris. lengan Tao memeluk leher Kris.

"Sekarang jalan ge~"

Kris tersenyum. "Hey bilang saja kalau ingin gege gendong"

"Apa sudah hangat ge?"tanya Tao.

"Sepertinya lebih hangat lagi jika gege menggendong mu didepan"sahut Kris.

"Dasar naga pervert"

"Kau menyukai naga pervert ini baby~"

"Ndee~ aku memang menyukai naga pervert yang menggendong ku ini"

**...**

"Hyung~ Kai membuat dagingnya gosong seperti kulitnya"teriak Sehun yang bertugas membakar daging bersama Kai.

"Kau mau ku bakar juga hah?!"balas Kai tidak terima.

"Luhan hyung jangan hanya memakan dagingnya saja"

"Baekkie~ buka mulutnya~"

"Channie~ juga buka mulutnya~"

"Pasangan idiot"

"Baozi chagy, kau harus banyak makan daging~"

"Yak sisakan untuk kami juga hyung !"

"Kalian berisik,bajar saja dagingnya dengan benar"

"Hey mana daging untuk baby panda ku !"

"Kris~ kau terlalu banyak mengambil dagingnya"

"Panggil aku hyung Baek !"

"Tao kau harus memakan sayur nya juga"

"Lay ge saja yang makan sayur bagian ku"

Kita berdoa saja semoga mereka tidak diusir karena membuat keributan saat malam seperti ini.

Tbc-

**Akhirnya kelar juga :***

**Sebagian emang ngambil dari adegan EST ya ^^**

**Semoga suka chapter ini :***

**Oya ada rider yang bingung kenapa Tao pernah manggil Kris 'Oppa'? mungkin author udah jelasin tapi lupa dichapter brp #Plakk Kris memang suka kalo Tao manggil dia 'Oppa'**

'**Ini FFnya sampe KrisTao menikah gak?' kayaknya sih nggak,yah mungkin dichapter akhir Kristao memang nikah,tapi nggak smpe nyeritain kehidupan mereka setelah nikah ^^**

'**member suju nya punya hubungan gak' enaknya gimana?punya hubungan aja ya,tapi nggak akan author ceritain disini karna fokus ke kristao . biar rider sendiri yang banyangin hubungan antar member suju nya terserah mau official apa crack^^**

'**ada orang ketiga gak?' belum kepikiran buat masukin orang ketiga,masih fokus ke masalah keluarga Tao dulu ^^**

'**apa konfliknya masih panjang?' mungkin :3 tapi nggak sepanjang sinetron tersajung kok^^**

**Big thanks to:**

Christal Alice AulChan12 Young Minn Kim Kirei Thelittlethieves 91 Maple fujoshi2309 ajib4ff peachpetals Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid zakurafrezee Ririnkristao lee minji elf Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw A Y P 62 KrisTao WuHuang

**Semoga ga ada nama yang tiba-tiba ngilang yah waktu dipost :s**

**Ripiu lagi ya :* /wink/ /rider muntah/**


End file.
